The Dare!
by Indie-Cent
Summary: Frustrated with the limitations of their current uniforms, Yang finds out that the school rules are in fact extremely lenient in their dress code. Due to an argument with Weiss, Yang is prompted to attend class in less clothes than normal. The rest of the team is dragged along as Yang explores her freedom more than ever before.
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is the prologue to a story I started a couple of weeks ago on my tumblr. The first two chapters are going to be large, compiled chapters of what is already done on there. They may be edited in the future if I get the time just so they get better, but for now they are simply being uploaded onto here. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Pop.

Yet another button bursting, signaling the need for yet another shirt. Yet another trip to the school store, and yet another ridiculously high bill for a white uniform shirt.

"I hate these stupid things!" A burst of heat was sent through the hallway as Yang clenched her fists, raging at her shirt. The rest of her team kept their mouths quiet, having seen the rage that she had flown into the last time that her top had broken.

It was just a fact that the school didn't carry sizes that would work well for a slim girl that was so…top heavy.

Luckily they arrived at their dorm, and Yang was able to begin discarding the uniform after a long day of classes. If she had been forced to go any longer wearing the reminder of the school's failure, there would have been more than just a broken button.

Before even finding a replacement top, simply wearing a bright yellow bra, her team was confused to see Yang sit down and begin perusing her scroll.  
"Yang?" Ruby was confused, substantially. "Aren't you gonna…I dunno, get dressed? What are you even looking at?"

"The school rules. I'm gotta find out if there's some other stupid option for a uniform. A winter or summer outfit or something that just doesn't have that stupid shirt!" The straining of her scroll could be heard as her anger threatened to make her crack the device.

"I doubt you will find anything," Weiss remarked as she changed clothes, "These outfits seem to be made of materials suitable for all weathers, and as huntresses, our aura can take care of most anything else."

"…You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

The three other girls weren't surprised by Yang's exclamation, only the strength behind it and the following crack.

Snapping their heads towards her, the girls looked to find Yang holding a broken scroll in her hands. They didn't need to ask what happened, their faces taking care of it via looks of utter bafflement.

"There is no dress code!"

Shaking her head, Blake was the first to address the statement. "What do you mean, 'there is no dress code'?"

"I mean in the rulebook it says that the uniform is just so everyone can show off "Beacon Pride" or whatever! It says we can wear whatever the fuck we want!"

"Are you just going to stop wearing it then? Imagine how much you'll stick out!" It was unthinkable to the heiress.

"Oh shut up, it's not like I'll be naked." At that point Yang's skirt joined her blazer and shirt on the floor, getting her a look from Weiss as the blond stood in only her underwear.

Speaking up, Blake made her own thoughts known. "You know…I do prefer my normal clothing…"

Ruby jumped into the air, pumping her fist. "Yeah! I get to wear my cool clothes all the time now!"

The only one who wasn't excited by the prospect was Weiss, who was looking fairly distressed. "I cannot believe that you all are just willing to throw away any prospect of fitting in…"

"Come on, Weiss…" Ruby gently tugged on her sleeve, drawing her attention. "Don't you want to be able to wear your combat skirts to class? You look so pretty in them…"

A flush appeared on Weiss' skin as she quickly turned her head away, not having expected the compliment. "I suppose…As long as someone doesn't draw too much attention!" A glare aimed at the nearly naked blond.

"What are you looking at me for?!"

"I'm looking at you because I fully expect you to walk up to Professor Goodwitch tomorrow and shove it in her face that we don't have to wear the uniforms!"

"As if I'd do that!" Three unbelieving looks were aimed at Yang. She quickly backed down from her statement. "Oh whatever! It won't be a big deal, we'll all just be wearing the only other clothes people always see us in."

The heiress scoffed. "As long as you don't go traipsing around in your underwear…" She gave a pointed look to Yang's attire.

Looking down at herself, Yang recalled her state of dress and flipped Weiss the bird. "Whatever, at least I'm not a total pansy like you when it comes to showing off my body."

"Excuse me?!"

The other two team members in the room had already changed clothes, simply waiting for their partners to finish.

"Yeah!" Yang was acting as if she were just getting started on insulting the Schnee. "You can't even imagine yourself wearing something like me because you're too nervous about how you look!"

"Oh I am quite confident in how I look! I just don't believe anyone would be comfortable showing more skin than you do on a daily basis!"

"Well look no further, princess! I could go to class and nothing and still be fine because I look damn~ good!" She accentuated the statement with a soft caressing of her large breasts.

"Fine!" There was a slight tremor around Weiss as she stamped her foot. "Wear less! _I dare you!_ "

" _I accept!"_ There was no way Yang was gonna lose a bet to Weiss. "And If I do it, then you have to do the same!"

"Very well! _I accept_!"


	2. Week One

**This is week one of the dares! Each section is about a different girl, as can easily be noted below. The next chapter is going to be the same, and chapters after that might just be the individual sections if they continue to grow in length. If it seems strange that Blake's sections is longer than the others, that is because I wrote it after the other three and after most of the next chapter as well, when I had already started writing longer chapters. As mentioned before, I might go back and make these sections better and longer, but that won't be very soon.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Girl: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Clothing Lost: Black Shorts**

Getting ready for class the day after the dare, Yang was lost on what to do.

The easy answer was to wear her normal outfit without the jacket. It'd be the easy option, and she'd be comfortable. The only problem was that it felt like taking the easy way out. Weiss would agree, and that would ruin the entire point.

To shove it in Weiss' face that she wasn't afraid of anything.

Her belt, 'buttcape', as Ruby called it, was also too easy. Walking around in her shorts would be a bit more revealing, but not-

Her shorts. She could go without her shorts. For the most part, she would look normal. It was a first step that she was willing to take, and when anyone got a look from the front…

Wow, yeah. That'd be something, alright.

Could she do it? Could she go around in essentially a half skirt and panties? She didn't even own anything other than thongs! There'd be so much revealed…The other students would see so much.

Leaving the closet, Yang was met with three shocked stares. "Come on," she addressed her team as she stood there, a canary yellow pair of panties on display, "Let's get to class!"

She didn't wait for her team, marching ahead and refusing to let herself stop for any reason.

Students gawked, stumbled and catcalled, but she didn't let any of it interfere with her as she walked towards Glynda's classroom. She simply walked onwards, her confidence brimming as far as anyone could tell, despite the churning in her gut.

The only question Yang had was whether that feeling was arousal or whether she was simply unsettled.

Glynda's classroom. A room full of order. The only class with assigned seating, where team RWBY sat in the back, where anyone could look up and see under the desk. The girls were worried about peepers before, when they were simply wearing skirts. Now…

She didn't let herself pause, opening the door and walking into the class. As everyone turned, quieting in shock, Yang could feel all of their eyes on her, on the tiny panties that were the only object between their sight and her sex.

"Ms. Long," Glynda took off her glasses, staring Yang down. "Would you mind explaining to me what it is that you think you are doing?"

"…Th-there's…there isn't a…" Oh god, she could feel her heart thumping, her chest rising with quicker breaths. She was freaking out. She was-

She was Yang Xiao Long. She wasn't scared of anything!

"M-My uniform broke yesterday, and I looked in the school rules and saw that the dress code says we can where whatever we want, so I threw on something comfortable." That was the kind of response she was born to give!

A few of the faunus students could hear Goodwitch's teeth grinding. "Very well. Take your seat."

With a nod, Yang walked up the stairs, feeling the 'stare' of her peers and more prominently, Glynda. The rest of her team was wondering why Yang was laughing. The fact that it worked so easily was too funny for the girl to handle.

Wanting to get on with the class, Glynda began her lesson.

The rest of the team simply began to take notes, but Yang wasn't able to focus at all. She wasn't alone, most of the class not listening to the teacher either.

They were all staring. Staring up and directly at the canary yellow triangle between her legs. Staring at her pussy, sans the actual view.

The view of Yang's panties disappeared as she began to rub her thighs together, her lust building. She could feel it, the wetness of her panties. She was soaked, she wanted more.

While many had turned their heads away once Yang blocked their view of the 'promised land', they soon returned as Yang spread her knees apart. However they didn't stop where they had before, but rather kept going, her ass sliding just a bit forward in her seat to push herself towards them. To give them a better view.

The single colored thong had taken on a second tone, showing a clear wet spot. Every student could only hope they had an idea of what Yang was getting at with her shift.

As they watched her fingerless glove-covered hand descend upon that spot and begin to rub, the majority of the class fought to not break out into cheers. It began rubbing in circles, prodding the center of the wet spot before returning to a higher point.

Every student soon got a good idea of where Yang's clit was as she kept returning to caress it.

Her motions sped up as Yang felt more pleasure. The eyes of over forty people on her, the knowledge of what she was doing and where, she wasn't going to last long.

She tried to hold back her moans, her whimpers, but only marginally succeeded. They weren't audible from the front of the class, but everyone in the few rows in front of her had good seating to hear her pants and other noises of pleasure. Her team was no exception, unable to study as they looked to the side in awe to watch Yang masturbate in the middle of class. Weiss was absolutely speechless.

Soon enough, masturbating over her panties wasn't going to cut it. Her hand halted, only to raise up to the edge of the cloth and dive right under it to stimulate her lips directly.

With how thin the cloth was, they could see exactly what she was doing. Three fingers were thrusting into her wet cave, all while her thumb continued to play with her sensitive nub. Having her hand under the cloth was a blessing, the movement of the fabric giving brief glimpses of her glistening lips.

Yang stared down at her classmates, taking in the way each of them were staring at her. Some licked their lips, others had noticeable bulges, some could be seen rubbing themselves over their clothes, but none of them were the center of attention. None of them were directly fucking their pussies with their fingers as they moaned like a whore in the back of the class. No, none of them were doing that, only she was.

She was the only one they were watching as she came, screaming out and catching the attention of even those last few oblivious students as her squirt soaked through her panties and onto her chair, leaking from there onto the floor.

Glynda couldn't bring herself to address it. No one was directly able to talk about how Yang Xiao Long just masturbated in the back of the classroom to an audience. The only saving grace was the bell, signaling that the students could leave and take care of their extreme arousal.

Yang's team helped her up on shaky legs to walk back to the dorm as her juices continued to run down her leg.

Oh yeah, that was fun.

* * *

 **Girl: Blake Belladonna**

 **Clothing Lost: White Shorts**

When Yang had first declared that she was going to go through with the dare, Blake had been disbelieving. When she seemed like she was serious, Blake had wanted to support her in some way. She wasn't sure how, but she had thought all through the night about how she could help her partner, and it wasn't until she watched Yang walk out of their dorm without her shorts that she figured out how.

She was going to join her.

…Of course, the mere thought of exposing herself to all of those stares, and even some glares, was terrifying for Blake. Being looked at often meant being judged, and her history told her that was bad.

Despite that, she spent all day searching for a good time to lose her own shorts and accompany Yang in her exposure.

When they all returned to the dorm and she hadn't gone through with it, Blake was wracked with a guilt she did well to hide from her team. She had told herself to support Yang, yet couldn't go through with it. Her opportunity was lost.

Her mood lasted hours, until Yang pulled her aside for a moment.

"I'm gonna do it again," the blonde spoke, a twinkle in her eyes.

Confusion filled Blake, unable to understand what Yang was thinking. When she asked, Yang simply stated that she was going to try and stop wearing her shorts altogether. Further questioning resulted in the blonde telling her about how wonderful, how arousing each and every stare felt. How she wanted to feel it again.

When the conversation ended, Blake knew that she couldn't fail again.

As they readied themselves the next day, everyone was surprised to find Blake standing at the door, a pair of intricate black lace panties the only covering for her sex.

Ruby's face portrayed shock, Weiss seemed almost appalled, and Yang showed her the most sincere, unbridled joy that told her that she had made the right decision.

Before anyone could even question her, Yang had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. She could see the happiness on the blonde's face, and absorbed that look as they walked.

It wasn't until they stopped for a moment that Blake too in her surroundings, forcing her to realize that they were standing in the center of the hallway, dozens of students walking past and staring at the pants-less girls.

Eyes widening as she froze Blake was stock still as the gazes of all those students rested on her and her partner. It took Yang a minute to realize that her partner wasn't becoming energized from the looks as she was, and in fact seemed terrified. Shock covering her own face, she quickly pulled Blake along into the bathroom and further into a stall, whereupon the brunette seemed to calm down after a moment.

"Blake? Are you okay?" Yang looked so worried that Blake forced herself to respond quickly.

"Yes, of course! I just…I'm not used to people…staring…" Her shaky words told Yang that it was an understatement.

"We can go back to the dorm, get you some pants so you-"

"No!" Blake stopped Yang from giving her an out. She had made up her mind! "I just…needed a moment. I'll be fine from here on out!"

"You don't have to do this if you don't-" Yang was cut off again, this time as Blake dragged them back into the halls. She didn't stop there, pulling her partner all the way to their first class where she plopped herself down in the back, where anyone could look back to see their panties.

"See? I'm fine," hopefully her voice conveyed the confidence she didn't quite have. Yang simply nodded, taking the words as fact but intending to watch over her partner just in case.

As Yang turned her vision forwards, and began to pay attention to the class, or rather, the stares of the class on her barely-clothed pussy, Blake did her best to do the same. She took calming breaths as she looked around, seeing all of the people staring at her.

She became worried that it was due to her heritage, and her breathing sped up as she began to slightly panic. The faunus only calmed down as she felt Yang's hand on her stocking-covered knee, causing her to look over to the blonde.

Even though she had managed to calm her partner, it certainly didn't seem like she had done it on purpose. With her hand again shoved into her thong, Yang was eagerly giving the class another show like the day before.

Getting caught up in the show as well, Blake found her arousal begin to overwhelm the fear she had been feeling moments before. By the time her partner came, Blake could feel that her own panties were soaked with a level of desire she had only before felt on the day before when she had seen the same thing.

As the day went on, Blake found herself being treated to several more shows. Yang was happy to do it again and again, letting everyone see the blonde pleasuring herself in the back of their classes. Nearing the end of the day, Blake was leaving every seat she sat upon and the tops of her stockings wet with her own fluids.

As she went through the day, Blake became more accustomed to the looks of her peers. It became increasingly clear that they were staring at her much like they were staring at Yang, out of a joyous arousal rather than anything more derogatory. They wished her no harm, and merely hoped she would give them something to see like her partner. Several hours in, Blake found herself considering that very action, though she was still far too unnerved at feeling all of those eyes on her at once.

Between classes, Blake was somewhat surprised to find herself being brought to a fairly empty courtyard. "Yang? What are we…?" Her mouth was covered with a finger, one that Blake's nose immediately told her had been inside of Yang recently. She had already known that, seen it, but to smell it so directly caused her eyes to dilate, and her skin to flush with arousal.

"You are more pent up than I've ever seen anyone in my life," Yang pulled the finger away, easily seeing what it had done to her partner. She decided to tease her more, sticking the digit into her own mouth and sucking on it with a moan. "Mmm~ tasty~!" Yang giggled as she watched Blake's mouth fall open. She brought her partner down onto a bench in the center of the area, their bodies close enough that their shoulders touched. "I was hoping you'd let me help you with it." Her hand landed on the bare section of Blake's thigh, making it extremely clear what she meant.

Blake's first instinct was to look around, allowing her to see the few people sitting in the courtyard as well, many staring at them. "I'm not sure if-"

The finger found her lips again, and she felt Yang's hand move towards the inside of her thigh. "This isn't about them right now," Yang moved closer, whispering only for Blake to hear. "This is about you, and giving you the release you need."

As Yang's hand began to gently rub her thigh, Blake slowly nodded. Her partner's touch was warm and comforting, soothing her and allowing Blake to feel herself slowly unwind. While one hand rubbed Blake's thigh, the other wrapped around her shoulder, holding her slightly closer to the warmth Yang exuded constantly.

The hand on her thigh was rubbing in circles, slowly approaching her black panties. As it was just about to touch, Yang stopped. "If you need me to stop, just tell me." As soon as she got a nod of confirmation, Yang allowed the side of her hand to brush against Blake's panty-clad mound. She heard a sharp intake of air as she did, and felt Blake's hand grab onto her own thigh. Yang smiled softly. "And tell me if there's anything I can do to make it better."

Another nod, and Blake felt Yang really begin. The hand on her leg moved, cupping her sex and causing a shuddering intake of breath. Calloused fingers began to rub soft circles over the cloth, teasing her and bringing forth small jerks and spasms as Blake gripped and squeezed her partner's thigh.

Yang's hand left Blake for a moment, causing the girl to look to her desperately for an answer. The hand was raised between their faces, and the blonde splayed her fingers to show the clear, sticky liquid between them. She then watched as her partner opened her mouth, again sucking on her fingers. Blake's face was left hot with embarrassment and arousal as Yang whispered again. "You're so wet, Blake~"

She felt silly nodding in response, but Blake couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be butchered by her inability to speak. She didn't have to worry about it as Yang's hand returned, this time bringing itself higher, to the waistband of her lingerie. "May I~?" Yang's voice was melodic, and Blake had no real choice but to say yes to something so sweet.

The hand made its way inside, sliding gently down through a patch of soft hair that Blake was embarrassed to have not shaved. Despite that Yang payed it no mind, moving past it and allowing her fingers to drag over the hood of Blake's hardened nub. The faunus shook from the stimulation, as light as it was, all while Yang moved further. The fingers came to rest on her lips, soon beginning that same teasing motion from before.

Blake's whimpers motivated Yang to move faster, to press slightly harder to fulfill her partner's wordless pleas. She moved lower until she found her partner's wet hole, and allowed her middle finger to trace several circles around it. Every motion was accompanied by the lightest sounds of wetness, something that Blake heard with a clarity that only built up more heat within her. That middle finger soon began to probe its way inside her tight cave, which eagerly gripped it as it simultaneously welcomed it inside.

Wiggling her finger gently further inside, Yang stopped as she felt a barrier of sorts. Surprised by the realization that this was likely her partner's first time, Yang promised herself that she would make it worth it.

Equipped with the knowledge of how far she could go, Yang began to thrust her finger inside of Blake, accompanied by her other fingers stroking her sensitive lips. She built up a rhythm, paying attention to what speed brought out the nicest noises from her partner. She wanted to play it up more, to make her feel better.

"Do you like the way I'm touching you?" Her voice whispered into Blake's ears as the faunus' eyes were closed, focusing on her physical sensation. She received a nod as Blake bit her lower lip. Her fingers sped up, pressing slightly harder and drawing out a whimper. "Do you like the way I'm _fucking_ you?" Her voice was more intense, as was Blake's response. She felt a small gush of liquid, alongside a longer whimper as Blake nodded quickly.

Pleased with the answer, Yang began to rub her thumb over the hood of Blake's clit, elevating the sensation by several degrees. "Open your eyes, Blakey~" It was an order, spoken again in that sweet tone.

Amber eyes opened, unable to deny her partner's wishes. She took in the sight of the courtyard, and gasped as she saw other people. They were the same one she had seen before, but she had become so absorbed in Yang's touch that she had completely forgotten about them.

"Look at them, Blakey~" Yang continued to whisper, pressing with just a bit more force. "They're all watching you, and they love it~"

Blake could see them all, see how they were staring at her with wondrous lust. Staring at her with want and desire that they could barely control, yet…

"I'm the only one that gets to touch you~" Yang's words spoke a truth that brought Blake so much closer to her peak, causing her to shake under Yang's ministrations. Her hand unknowingly clenched tighter, nearly breaking the skin of Yang's thigh, something the blonde pushed aside as unimportant. "They just get to watch as you cum~"

She could feel herself getting closer, a dam about to burst as Yang took it further, moving aside her hood and directly running small circles on her clit. Her whimpers were nearly continuous, her shakes and jerks uncontrollable as she approached the edge, just needing something to push her over.

"Cum for me, Blake. Cum so all of them can watch~" An order, yet another order that she couldn't refuse. Her whimpers turned into a scream, soaking Yang's hand as her pussy squeezed her finger. She held tightly onto Yang's thigh for support, and could barely register the soft kisses on her neck as she rode the intense waves of raw pleasure. Her vision went blurry, and Blake could hardly tell how much later it was that she had come down, looking around to find Yang once again licking her hand clean.

Too spent to feel her arousal spike again immediately, Blake's head turned sluggishly as Yang got up and stood in front of her. "Come on!" Her voice was cheery and pure, as if Yang hadn't just fingered her for an audience. "We have class to get to, silly!" Blake's hand was taken into Yang's, and she was pulled off the bench and towards the school.

Unhindered by being inside a class where the teacher would disapprove, the few students whom had watched the two clapped as they left, cheering and telling Blake exactly how they had felt looking at them.

The red on her face wouldn't leave for the rest of the day, and neither would the idea that she wanted to try that again sometime.

* * *

 **Girl: Weiss Schnee**

 **Clothing Lost: Top of Dress**

This stupid dare was the worst idea that she had ever had. Possibly the worst idea Yang had ever had as well, but she couldn't vouch for whether or not the blonde had done anything even more absurd in the past.

There was no reason to even entertain the concept of living up to her side of the deal, it simply wasn't worth it among another dozen reasons. She had fully intended on not following through, only for Blake to participate without having even been included in the bet! She couldn't fall through on her side of the deal when someone else had already joined in! The shame of doing so would torture her!

Yet at the same time, the thought of stripping and being watched, judged by other students was not only and insult to her reputation, but abjectly terrifying as well.

Despite that, Weiss was standing ready for class, a skirt identical to the bottom of her dress adorning her hips. Above that was her exposed bra as the majority of her chest was on display. Her bolero did nothing to hide the soft white fabric that covered her breasts, allowing anyone to see the simple white article.

"Weiss," the heiress' attention was drawn to Yang, who stood next to Blake as they both lacked their shorts, "you really don't have to go through with it. It's pretty weird to have everyone staring, and if you don't want to, then-"

"Hush!" Weiss snapped, tapping her foot on the ground. "I made a deal with you, and I am making good on my part! Nothing you say will convince me to do anything else!"

Storming out into the hallway before the blonde could say anything else, Weiss was inwardly relieved to see that it was empty of other students.

Shaking her head as she followed behind, Yang simply let Weiss be as she followed along.

Walking towards the main building, Weiss began to feel the glances of her fellow students on her. They all took a look at her chest…and then looked away.

She was confused. Even before they had put on their…debauched shows, Yang and Blake had garnered plenty of attention. She should be feeling that as well, yet it seemed as if she weren't even the most interesting view available as they all soon turned to look at-

Blake and Yang.

Following the gazes of several students, Weiss could tell that they were all merely peeking at her before turning their vision towards the partners that walked alongside her. Their interest was drawn towards their exposed panties rather than her bra!

Excusing herself politely, yet with a tinge of anger in her voice that the other three easily noticed, Weiss made her way to a nearby restroom.

Storming inside, Weiss locked herself inside a stall after checking to make sure the entire room was empty.

"How insulting!" Weiss stomped her feet, her face flush with blood. She couldn't tell if it was from her anger or the embarrassment. What a fool she was, for thinking she would be the center of attention with nothing but her bra on display. Other students would expose that much on the drop of a dime. She had no reason to think that she would garner as much attention as her teammates, and felt like a fool for having believed she would.

The heiress looked noticeably less confident as she stepped back into the hallway, quickly brushing aside any of her team's attempts to ask what was wrong as she walked where she needed to.

Electing to take the shorter path that was often avoided simply due to the need to avoid the hot sun, Weiss walked out of the building into one of the many courtyards in an effort to cut across it.

There was a decorative fountain in the center, a blemish on the school in Weiss' opinion. It never seemed to work as intended, often not working at all or spraying out obscene amounts of water at random times.

As Weiss walked past the fountain, it seemed to choose that exact moment to pay Weiss back for all of her insults towards it.

Gushing out water from the angled nozzle at the top, what seemed like several gallons worth of water landed on Weiss' head.

Freezing in shock, her fists slowly clenched as she fully realized what had happened. The fountain had soaked her from head to toe.

Disregarding her team's worried exclamations, Weiss closed her eyes and calmed herself in order to prevent the meltdown that seemed to be approaching. It wouldn't do to have a tantrum for all to see on top of her previous embarrassment.

"Let's just go," she dismissed the options to clean herself up that the others presented, "it won't be the first time we show up to Professor Port's class like this." Though last time it was because Ruby and Yang had messed around until they both ended up falling into a larger fountain.

Walking back into the building, it was just a minute before Weiss' skin began to tingle with sensation. It took her some time to recognize the feeling of being stared at. Looking around, Weiss had become the center of attention. Was it just because she was wet?

Looking down in an effort to see if she truly did look that strange, her eyes widened as Weiss took in the sight of her practically transparent bra.

The water had soaked the white garment through, and it had become incredibly easy to see her hardened pink nipples, another gift of the cold water.

Weiss stood frozen once again in the hallway, alongside a dozen other students who were taking in the sight of her chest.

She was…she was…the center of attention.

No one was looking at Blake or Yang anymore, they were looking at her! She had won!

On the way to whatever classes they were attending, dozens of students were treated to the rare smile of Weiss Schnee alongside an excellent view of her breasts.

Attending their classes as normal, the smile didn't leave Weiss' face as she could feel the attention of her peers. Everyone was looking at the one who truly deserved their attention!

It was the most arousing experience that she had ever been a part of. Every minute seemed to take the warmth inside of her up another degree, and Weiss' thighs seemed like they were going to chafe with how much she was rubbing them together.

Unfortunately for the girl, the attention dwindled, and Weiss' mood took a turn for the worse as she wondered why it was that they stopped caring. Another look revealed that her clothes were drying, once again hiding away her chest.

Taking a moment to herself, Weiss left her team to take care of something 'of significant importance'. Yang couldn't control her laughter as Weiss returned minutes later with a freshly soaked bra.

By the end of the day, the majority of the school had been treated to Weiss' show. An impressive number of pictures were floating around, ensuring that everyone would have seen it by the end of the week.

Weiss knew that for a fact, and it only motivated her further to shut the rest of her team out of the dorm at the end of the day. The gasps moans that soon came from the other side told the other three exactly why the heiress needed her privacy.

* * *

 **Girl: Ruby Rose**

 **Clothing Lost: Panties and Leggings**

So. It was her turn.

Yang had gone first, by losing her shorts, and Blake soon joined her.

Weiss had…matched, to say the least.

It was her turn, despite the fact that no one was telling her it was. Her team wasn't pressuring her, but she knew that everyone else was expecting it.

She was a leader! She had to show a strong face, and that meant losing some of her clothes!

Her clothes that covered the majority of her skin at all times except for when she was in pajamas because she was nervous about people staring at her. Yeah, this was gonna be just…awesome.

The young girl crouched down, clutching at herself as nerves filled her stomach with tiny Nevermores. She had to do something…

When team RWBY walked to class, three of them with an extremely obvious gap in their outfits, Ruby appeared as a slight oddity. The girl was normally fully covered in her black and red outfit, yet strangely the difference seemed to simply be that she had taken off her leggings.

From the bottom of her skirt to the top of her boots, everyone was able to see a bit of the leader's skin that was often completely unobservable by the human eye.

Frankly, it was a bit boring for most of them. The other three had each put on a show! They made damn sure you knew what was missing and that you were looking at it!

Yet, the fourth girl was just showing off a bit of leg. A pleasant sight, definitely, but still something they could see on the other three as well. Oh well, Yang alone was more than most ever dreamed of.

The day went on, and everyone slowly stopped staring expectantly at the Rose.

All the while, the girl still looked as nervous as Weiss had, if not more. Surely it wasn't that bad, right?

Walking around campus, Ruby had been identifying new threats all day. Staircases, glass floors, strong winds, they were all trying to give her a heart attack. They were all trying to let someone see up her skirt. Trying to let someone, anyone, everyone know that Ruby had taken off not only her leggings, but the panties she wore underneath them.

Were anyone to see up her skirt, they would see the bald, glistening lips of Ruby Rose's pussy.

It was more than her team had done, in a way. Blake and Yang had given the slightest glimpses, and Weiss went the other direction. But Ruby? If someone was in the right place, they could see everything down there!

It was nerve-wracking, and Ruby did her best to hide it all day. She also needed several trips to the bathroom to wipe up her arousal.

Despite how nervous she was, Ruby was excited. Every time it seemed like someone might see, her heart raced. Not just out of fear, but because of the burning between her legs. The desire to let them see, to be the naughty one that showed more than her team, more than her older sister!

But in the end she managed to hide it, to let no one see.

By lunch, she was being driven inside with lust. She wanted someone to see, to know! Someone had to know!

Unable to sit still at the table with her friends, Ruby got up and walked around outside. She walked and walked until she couldn't remember her way back, then sat on a bench with her face in her hands. This was driving her insane! She had to think of something…

"Um…" A voice shocked Ruby, causing her to fall backwards off the bench and onto her back. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

There was someone standing over her. Looking down at her as her back was on the floor and her legs in the air, her skirt having fallen up to show her-

"Eep!" Ruby scrambled to her feet, her face beet red. "Sorry, sorry! Um, how can I help you?!" The faster she helped the girl go away, the faster she could melt into a puddle and die…or take care of the intensified burning in her loins. How much did she see?

"Well, sorry for scaring you, but, um, the wind was blowing your skirt up as you were sitting, and I could see your…yeah…" She scratched the back of her head, refusing to stare at Ruby, especially since she had seen even more as she was trying to stop seeing any.

Ruby's head felt like it was going to melt, and her lower body felt like it was on fire despite the liquid trickling down her leg. "Th-thank you…I'm going to leave…"

She didn't wait for a response. Ruby simply charged off, the wind picking up her skirt and showing off her bare bottom as she ran. It felt good, It felt so good! She needed something more…

As she contemplated how to show herself off more, she made her way to the next class. Combat demonstrations. Who was chosen for the day…? Maybe Pyrrha again? Maybe it was Yang, she got chosen every now and-

"Ms. Rose!" She was snapped out of her stupor as Glynda called on her. "Would you kindly come down to the arena? It is your turn to demonstrate."

Oh god. Oh dust. Oh fuck. She was going to have to demonstrate her abilities without any panties. A single flip or wrong movement, and everyone would see. She couldn't do it! She couldn't go down there! She couldn't ready her scythe with the knowledge that everyone would see-

Yet she was already standing in the arena as the Beowulves were released. She didn't hesitate to swing her scythe and flip onto the blade. Didn't hesitate to make the move that immediately flipped her skirt up to show her bare bottom to every single spectator.

Her moves were the same as they always were, but they didn't feel the same. They were full of a new, sexual energy. Her kicks were powered by the fact that they would flip up her skirt. Her flips were motivated by the fact that she would be suspended upside down for that much longer. Sliding down the handle was perfect to stroke her soaking wet lips~

She didn't realize she was moaning, but everyone else certainly did. She was surrounded by monsters and bullet shells, yet there was nothing else that Ruby was truly focused on besides her own pleasure.

More ways were found to utilize her weapon, striking an enemy one second and grinding against it the next. Twirling around it to strike an enemy before twirling around it like a stripper pole just to show off her bare ass. As the Grimm filtered in more and more, she became more excited to show everyone her pleasure. It was escalating all the way to the last wolf, where she flipped herself up, sliced it in half, planted the scythe into the ground and finally landed on the handle, driving the bolt handle straight into her soaking wet hole.

Unlike her sister, Ruby was more silent in her orgasm, gasping out as her body shook as shivered. It was clear what was happening the girl as she ground herself around it, and even as the bell rang not a soul moved until she came down from her peak and dismounted.

Well, leaders were supposed to show what they had in front of their followers or something like that, right?


	3. Week Two

**Here's the second week! More exciting adventures, less of those boring clothes! Also, if you'd like to see more of these chapters sooner, they get added to my blog one section at a time as I finish them! That's indecent-rwby at tumblr! Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Girl: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Clothing Lost: Tube Top**

When Ruby had put on her performance for the class, allowing everyone to get small glimpses at what nearly no one had ever seen before, Yang had become reasonably worried. When she had taken on the dare at the beginning of the week, she had only expected herself and Weiss to get involved. Blake was a comforting surprise, and Ruby significantly less so.

She was worried about what might happen to her sister, and how it might affect her. After the class was done, she had asked Weiss and Blake to leave the room to them so that she could talk to her.

More than a couple hours later, Yang had told the other two that they could come back. The sisters had talked carefully about the implications of everything, related on their experiences of how it felt, and Yang had teared up as she again saw how great of a little sister she had.

By the time they had gotten back to the room, Weiss and Blake had walked in to see the sisters roughhousing and laughing together. it was an almost infuriating weekend for the two unrelated girls after that. Almost every minute seemed to be filled with the sisters whispering to each other, only to break out into blushes and giggles about whatever it was they were talking about. Half the time their eyes would drift over to the other two as they whispered, only to laugh even harder if they made any attempt to address it.

By the time classes came back around, Weiss and Blake were relieved when Yang outright addressed them instead of simply whispering to Ruby.

"I'm gonna do it again!" The girls were dressed and about ready to head out when Yang spoke, drawing their attention.

The heiress sighed, having no clue what she was going on about. "What are you talking about?"

Yang's reply came as she began to strip, taking off her scarf, jacket and tube top, leaving her braless breasts bare for the others to see.

Watching in stunned silence, Blake quickly understood what she had meant as she put only her leather jacket back on. "You're taking off more?"

Placing her hand on her hip and cocking herself to the side, Yang's favorite shit-eating grin made its way onto her face. She was certainly a stunning figure, with the majority of her legs on display without her shorts and her cleavage seemingly multiplied by a factor of ten.

Staring at her chest, it was somewhat astounding to see how much was revealed, and what wasn't. While most of her breasts could be seen, only the slightest hint of her areola were visible. It seemed like an enormous tease, and Blake could already feel her panties dampening.

"You guys don't have to do anything else," the blonde continued, "but Rubes and I think it'll be fun to do it again this week!"

Mentioning that it was another week brought up something interesting in Blake's mind. While the bet was originally just about showing off some more skin for a day, none of them had made any efforts to replace what was lost after that. Everyone could still see Blake and Yang's panties, while Weiss' chest was clearly visible through her bra and Ruby would flash anyone if she ever moved too quickly. The lack of hesitation on their parts showed how much they all seemed to enjoy being watched.

"I'll join you as well," Blake's response was firm, again showing her determination to support her partner. "…Tomorrow, though." Her addendum was quieter, but reasonable. They had gone one by one the week before, and it made sense to follow the same order again if they were going to repeat their actions.

Weiss simply scoffed, though they had learned to recognize her body language to see that it was a, 'I guess I'm being dragged into this as well,' sort of scoff. It was an interesting experience for them all to study the heiress' signals.

Pumping her fist in the air and bouncing slightly as she cheered, Yang gave the three of them a taste of what people were in store for that day. Her breasts had bounced up as well, giving them a short look at her hard nipples before settling back under the cover of her jacket.

Taking then to the halls, everyone's eyes were once again on Yang. While she still looked identical from the back, the view of the blonde from the front was an experience no one wanted to waste a second of. The day was filled with winks, smiles and teases from the girl, her panties dampening further each time she gave her jacket a small tug downwards for a lucky boy or girl.

With a professor running late to one of their classes, all of the students received some impromptu entertainment. Their attention was drawn with a moan, causing them to all look back in stunned awe as Yang was holding one of her breasts. She was seemingly oblivious to the onlookers as she held the soft mound closer to her mouth, locking her lips around the hard nub that topped it off. Her free hand was inside her panties, giving this class a similar show to what the other class had received a week prior.

The professor had unfortunately walked in before she could finish, groans filling the class as she quickly removed her hands and mouth to clasp them together in a false state of attentiveness.

Having just worked herself up even more, Yang was nearly dripping as lunch came around. While her team had expected to simply walk into the cafeteria as normal, Yang instead pulled Ruby aside just before they walked in. She told the other two to go on ahead, saying that she needed to talk to her sister about something they had talked about over the weekend.

Rolling their eyes in exasperation of the continued antics of the sisters, Weiss and Blake agreed and walked to their usual spot after grabbing their meals.

When they walked in several minutes later, the pair of sisters both had noticeable blushes on their face as they smiled. They drew a significant amount of attention as they crossed the cafeteria, smiling and waving as some students cheered and catcalled them.

Blake and Weiss didn't notice anything too strange until the sisters started picking out their food, mainly in that they were taking quite a while and seemed to be incredibly choosy about it all, which didn't really happen for them. Ruby and Yang's normal choice for food was simply, "Whatever I grab first," with an additional plate of sweets to go along with that. The fact that they were apparently being specific about it all told them that they were up to something.

On their way back their suspicions were nearly confirmed as both girls began to give everyone much more sultry looks, as well as gesturing for people to come over to them as they sat at the table. Too curious and excited to reject the offer, every seat near their usual area was quickly packed full, with some even just standing around.

Taking their seats across the table from each other, Yang and Ruby ate a little bit of food, occasionally glancing towards each other and giggling. No one quite had an idea of what they were up to, when suddenly Yang grabbed the grapes they both had.

Her sister seemed to know just what to do, and opened her mouth just in time for Yang to throw a grape right in. She caught it quite excellently, which they both cheered about. No one really cared about the fact that she caught it, in the end, but rather that Yang's throw and following cheer both shook her chest enough for the onlookers to get a look at her hard pink nipples. They had been that way all day, and the texture of her jacket rubbing against them made sure they stayed that way.

Taking it as her turn, Ruby threw her own grape at Yang. The arc went high, forcing Yang to shoot up in an effort to catch it. The blonde failed, pouting as the grape hit the ground behind her. Despite that, there were still cheers. Her jolt to catch the grape her caused her breasts to seemingly fly right out of her jacket, giving the onlookers a great view. Even as she settled back down it continued, one of her nipples catching on the edge of her jacket and staying in sight.

The process repeated a few more times, teasing everyone by playing their game with the grapes. Soon enough they were done, the grapes gone as they moved to the next portion of their 'meal'.

Yang reached down and grabbed a large banana. The audience went quiet in anticipation, and she was quick to do exactly what they wanted.

Peeling the fruit, Yang brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before slowly taking it into her mouth. She let out a slight moan as she did, struggling to not burst out into giggles as she heard hushed exclamations of joy from many of the boys and girls around her. She took it further and further into her mouth, refusing to bite down, knowing that any second Ruby would make sure to ask-

"Awwwwww, Yang!" Ruby gestured to her banana that had a large brown spot all along one side. "My banana's all gross. Can I have yours?"

All according to plan. Yang slowly pulled herself off of the intact banana, catching her breath as she popped off of it. The action did well to emphasize her chest, dozens of eyes staring at the rise and fall of her lovely mounds. "Sure thing, sis!" Yang enthusiastically agreed, only to take on a sly smile. "But only if you eat it however I want~!"

"Okay! Thank you!" Ruby happily thanked her sister, only to watch in false confusion as Yang rid the banana of its peel entirely. She let out a small gasp as her sister placed the fruit between her large breasts, using her hands to squeeze them together and hold it there.

"Come on sis, eat up~" Yang gave her sister a sultry look.

A small gasp came from Ruby, her face turning red as she stared at her sister's exposed breasts. "O-okay…"

Whatever the crowd expected, the gasps coming from them showed that it wasn't for Ruby to crawl onto the table in order to approach Yang. She lied down, propping herself up on her elbows to get her mouth at the same level as the phallic fruit. It became quite clear that sitting in different seats would give people different view of the sisters, though no one was missing out on the fun unless they were behind Yang.

Those behind Ruby were joyous to find that her position allowed them to see clearly up her skirt, where her bare bottom was clearly visible. Knowing this, Ruby could feel her smooth lower lips becoming wetter with each passing moment, her breathing heavy as she approached the banana.

Gently leaning towards Yang's breasts, Ruby slowly took the banana into her mouth. Both sisters moaned as she did, Ruby due to the erotic nature of it all and Yang out of appreciation for the sight. It was obvious that Ruby didn't quite plan on eating it just then, starting to bob her head up and down, fellating it as she looked up into Yang's eyes.

"Ohh Ruby~" Yang's words were far more erotic than anyone had heard her address her sister before, and no one could say they didn't enjoy it, "you're doing so good. How does it taste?"

Ruby was in the middle of bobbing down on it as she slowly and carefully bit down, doing her best to not ruin the moment for any of the audience that was imagining themselves in its place. Leaning her head back slightly, Ruby made a show of gulping it down, swallowing the entire chunk whole and allowing everyone to see the erotic bulging of her neck as she did so. It took several attempts, but she eventually got it down and gasped for air.

"It's- haah, haaahh, good!" Despite the claim, Ruby reached for a small white cup she had brought on her tray, bringing it to Yang's chest and turning it over to let out the thick brown liquid it held. "But I was going to put chocolate sauce on mine~"

As she moved the cup around, Ruby drizzled the chocolate all over her sister's breasts, barely touching the leftover half of the banana at all. "Sorry! I'll clean it up!" The brown color of the sauce contrasted wonderfully with the creamy color of Yang's breasts, and not a soul watching didn't wish they could be the one to lick it up.

Yang gave a look that said that she better before Ruby dove right back in, taking another small bite of banana. As the chunk rested in her mouth Ruby stuck out her tongue and leaned down to one of her sister's breasts, slowly giving one a long lick to pick up some of the chocolate.

The younger girl was smiling as she picked her head up, before gulping down the tasty mix. "Delicious~"

Her big sister was breathing heavily, her skin visibly flushed. When she and Ruby had planned it all out, she had expected it to be exciting. This though…this was more than she was prepared for. Her seat already had a wet spot forming on it, and it wasn't going to get any smaller.

Before she had time to recover, Ruby dove towards her chest once again. Her moan was unplanned that time, simply coming from her out of pure pleasure from the feeling of her sister's soft ping tongue brushing against her skin. "Ruby~"

Hearing her name drew her attention upwards as Ruby's mouth was still full of banana and chocolate. She met her sister's gaze, half-lidded and lustful. With no hesitation Ruby leaned forward, taking Yang into a kiss. Yang's hands could be seen squeezing her own breasts as it became clear that their tongues were playing around together. As Ruby pulled away only a few strands of chocolate-stained spit could be seen connecting their lips as Yang's tongue hung outside of her mouth, trying to follow Ruby.

The latest and last chunk of banana rested on the tip of Yang's tongue, having been traded over from her sister's mouth. Taking a moment, Yang brought it into her own and gulped down, closing her eyes fully as she lightly pinched her nipples. "That was…delicious…"

Her chest still had plenty of chocolate sauce on it, but Ruby wasn't paying much attention to that as she reached forward and opened Yang's jacket. Both sides of the garment fell slightly, completely exposing Yang's chest and abs. "I think I want dessert…" Ruby's voice was somewhat quiet as she reached to her tray and grabbed her chocolatey treat, a fair-sized slice of chocolate cake.

The cake was brought to Yang's chest and messily pressed against it, mashing it into her skin and watching as pieces of the cake fell all the way down her front and onto her thighs. Ruby looked at it in face shock as she coyly spoke, "Oops," her hand was still on Yang's chest, fondling one of her breasts under the guise of playing with the cake. "I guess I should clean you up. Do you want Blake and Weiss to help?"

Speechless as she was overwhelmed with erotic pleasure, Yang simply nodded and allowed Ruby to grab her arm and pull her. Within a minute she was lying on the edge of the table with her legs hanging off below her knees, looking towards the ceiling as her scantily clad, chocolate covered body was available for all to see.

Looking to the rest of their team, Ruby gave them a look as if she were obviously expecting them to get up and help her out. With how quickly they got out of their seats, they didn't mind the idea in the slightest.

From one side of the table, sticking her ass in the air to ensure everyone could still look at her dripping pussy, Ruby leaned down and began licking one of Yang's breasts. She licked up the cake, pressing her tongue down roughly to scrape it all up before focusing on Yang's nipple, licking circles around it as her sister moaned.

On the other side Weiss did the same, licking and sucking on Yang's other breast to clean it as well as fulfill every fantasy she had ever had about them. She made sure to suck on her flesh as hard as she could, determined to leave her mark all over every inch of skin she could touch.

Further down than Weiss and Ruby, Blake could swear she was in a dream. She had wished for months that one day she would be able to have her way with Yang's abs, and in the center of the cafeteria as everyone watched, she was living out that dream. Her tongue scoured every inch, not only cleaning it but ingraining the memory of every second of what it felt like into her mind. One hand gripped Yang's side just to feel more of her skin while the other was shoved into her own panties, blatantly masturbating as she licked her partner.

The entire time she was being assaulted by her team, Yang was unabashedly moaning and writhing under their touch. A puddle of her juices were dripping from the table onto the floor, her arousal and lust shooting higher than she'd ever felt. Looking down only added to her pleasure, witnessing the three most beautiful women she'd ever seen bathing her with their tongues and giving her what she wanted.

At least, up until they all pulled away at once. She was left needy and wanting, letting out a whine as she looked down, desperately pleading for an answer with her eyes. Why did they stop?!

"You're all clean, sis!" Ruby giggled before letting out an uncontrollable moan, biting her lip. Her free hand was reaching down to play with her pussy as everyone watched. "Except for one place…but I think Blake can handle that~"

Having moved down to the edge of the table and between Yang's legs, the blonde could see Blake hungrily looking down at her thighs and the drenched cloth covering her sex. It was the one place that still had cake on it, and her partner was determined to change that.

"Blake, you don't have t-!" The blonde was silenced as a slightly rough tongue began to drag along the inside of her thigh. The next stroke of Blake's tongue brought forth a gasp, and the next a long moan. Yang continued to bless Blake's ears with those noises as she worked, licking clean her thighs with intense precision. In that moment she felt like it was what she was born to do, and she couldn't allow herself to pass up any second of the opportunity.

When the last of the cake was gone, Blake moved away slightly to take in what everyone else was staring hungrily at. Yang's body was laid mostly bare, her chest, abs and thighs covered only in the sheen of where her teammates had so greedily licked away at her skin. Before she could move any further away, Blake was snatched close by one of the hot hands of her partner. Looking up, Yang's eyes were glowing red as she stared down at Blake. "You are going to finish me off right now or you are never going to touch me again." The blonde was built up past what she could stand, and refused to let her partner leave her hanging when she was in such desperate need.

"O-of course," Blake was somewhat surprised by the aggressive approach, but wasn't going to risk passing up the chance she was offered. Her face dove right in to Yang's yellow thong, pressing her nose against it and taking a long whiff as Yang moaned and let herself fall back from the sensation. She merely rubbed her face against her covered mound for a minute before letting her tongue run across it.

Blake's moan joined Yang's as she savored her partner's taste, eagerly diving in for another lick and another, wishing she could drink nothing but the sweet nectar she was filling her mouth with right then. Her hand was still in her own panties, fingering herself rapidly as she became more and more aroused.

Even with how wonderful Yang's juices tasted, Blake needed to taste the real thing. Carefully moving Yang's panties aside and refusing to let anyone else but herself see what was underneath, Blake attached her mouth directly to Yang's slit. Her tongue ran circles around her hole as she allowed her nose to press against the hardened clit at the top, driving Yang clearly insane as she writhed around on the table.

Unable to put it off any longer and needing to be inside of her, Blake thrust her tongue as deep into her wonderfully tight snatch as she could. Combined with the feeling of her nose against Yang's sensitive nub, it took only a few seconds of wriggling her pink appendage around to set her partner off. The most erotic scream anyone in the cafeteria had ever heard came out of the blonde as she coated her partner's face in her tangy juices.

As her mouth was filled with Yang's taste, Blake finally reached her own peak, squirting into her panties and all over her hand. She could only moan into Yang's pussy as she came, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Just from watching as she fingered herself, Ruby was able to quickly speed up her fingers and cum herself, allowing nearby onlookers to see her pussy squirt out her juices onto the floor.

Soon there were three recovering girls on the table, alongside one filled with such an intense jealousy and need that she was quick to rush them to get up despite still recovering. Yang's pussy was covered, her jacket hastily buttoned and her arms hoisted over Weiss and Ruby's shoulders as they rushed back to their dorm, planning on skipping the rest of their classes for the day as Blake slowly hobbled behind them on her own weak legs.

The cafeteria let out an uproar of cheers as they walked out, filling the girls with equal amount of pride and embarrassment as they felt their lust begin to rise once again.

* * *

 **Girl: Blake Belladonna**

 **Clothing Lost: White Shirt**

Pale hands gripped the edge of a sink. It was okay. She could do it. She had determined that she would follow Yang, so she was going to follow her.

Yang lost her top, therefore Blake would do the same. She was lucky, even, that she wore a bra while the blonde didn't. It wouldn't be as revealing.

 _Wouldn't it feel even better if it_ was _just as revealing?_

Her grip tightened slightly more, her bottom lip aching for the teeth biting down on it to release.

Snapping her head up to meet the gaze of her own amber eyes in the mirror, Blake let out a breath before staring down at herself.

No shorts, those gone the day after Yang stopped wearing hers. Her black lace panties were well on display. The rest of the outfit was the same, a black ensemble that did well to cover most of her. Almost entirely black, now that her sleeveless white top was gone. The black bodice remained, but most of her chest was uncovered. Her bra would have helped keep most of her modesty, what little she had left without pants, yet she had specifically chosen to forego her more expansive articles.

Her current bra was one she had selected in the case of needing something that she intended to show off, rather than wear. She simply didn't expect the audience size to be larger than just one. Or in her more imaginative moments, ten. All her reading had to help her somewhere.

In the end, the strapless bra was black with a clasp in the front. It was made to tantalize, leaving most of her breasts uncovered from the top and bottom as it worked almost as a tube top that could use a few more inches in width to be considered decent.

Regardless, that's what she stepped into the hallway wearing, meeting up with Yang and the rest of the team.

Yang smiled at her, filling her with confidence and helping her realize that her heart was racing. With the blonde's own state of dress, her cleavage as eye-drawing as possible without technically revealing anything, Blake was going to be surprised if anyone bothered looking away from her partner for the day. The show from the day before probably had people lining up to see what Yang would do next, and everyone would ignore her own mostly-covered top.

By the time they got to their first class, Blake's breath was short as she realized how wrong she was.

No one was looking at Yang, they were all looking at _her._ Considering the week before, it wasn't Yang's turn to show off again, it was _hers._

Everyone was staring in quiet anticipation to see what the faunus would do. They wanted to know if she would top what Yang did. Unfortunately, she would have to disappoint them. She had no plans for any sort of show like Yang or herself from the week before.

…Right?

Her beating heart, quickened breath and the heat spreading throughout her body were suggesting that she might change her mind by the end of the day.

Just like before, all eyes were on her. All those eyes, staring at her. Not with hate, but with lust.

The thought alone created a tremor than ran through her body, the sensation strongest behind her black underwear.

She…had to control herself…or she could not. She could give everyone a reason to watch. Without Yang's help this time. She alone could be the one that gave them a reason to keep watching. She could keep them entertained, keep them coming back for more.

Dust it was hot, but it wasn't sweat that cause her panties to leave a wet mark on every chair she sat upon that day.

Lunch was difficult, hundreds wondering if that's when the show would take place. Yang did well to get their hopes up. Hundreds left the cafeteria hiding their arousal. Blake didn't have the option of hiding her own as it leaked down her leg.

Whenever things became just a bit too much, she felt Yang's warmth and calmed down. Sometimes it was her hand, sometimes just the energy that seemed to leak from the blonde. Either way, having a partner by her side kept her from falling into lust and running from fear at the same time.

They arrived at the second to last class of the day, a lesson on Aura by Dr. Oobleck. From what Blake remembered it was going to be a sort of biology lesson where he showed how aura worked…by using a volunteer…that had signed up weeks before…

Blake could distinctly feel the drop of sweat that ran down her face as she stood in front of the entire class. It reached her chin before falling onto her chest. Her mostly bare chest.

The drop continued down, caressing the swell of her breasts as it slid between them and under the bra until it eventually reached her bodice.

A simple drop of sweat probably wasn't supposed to feel like the teasing finger of an eager onlooker.

"Now! Ms. Belladonna is going to be serving as our model for the day!" Oobleck's voice still managed to have that same energy that sounded like it was coming from vocal cords that desperately needed a break. "Despite her…state of dress, I expect you all to pay the utmost attention to my teachings! The key to understanding the world we live in lies in understanding yourself!"

It was exhilarating to the Doctor to see everyone paying such close attention to his words. It was a shame for him that Blake was the real reason that their eyes were all front and center.

Her skin was tinted red with a full body flush. Everyone could see more of her than she ever really showed. It was worse than the last week because she knew they expected more. Her teammates could fool themselves all they liked, but Blake knew what was going to happen in the end.

She could already imagine it, standing in front of everyone, her body free of all-

Her mouth opened in shock as Blake taken in a gasp of surprise. A surge of electricity seemed to have run through her body, noticeable drips of liquid leaving her panties as she wet them even more.

Looking down, she saw the pointer that rested upon her lightly-covered nipple, and saw how it traced back to the lecturing teacher. He wasn't looking at her, entirely oblivious that he had just used the long rod to strike one of her unbelievably hard nipples.

"Near the center of the chest lies one of the many aura centers in the body!" The teacher was spouting information still, as if nothing had happened. Everyone else knew differently. They had seen what happened. They had seen her reaction. They saw it because their eyes were on her. "Now! If Ms. Belladonna could keep a finger pointed at that aura center while I point elsewhere, that would be excellent!"

Her movements were slow as her mind was addled by the remains of the pleasure she had felt. Her hand raised to her chest, her fingers landing on the same nipple that the teacher's pointer had landed. He almost certainly didn't mean for her to do that, but she was simply doing as he asked, in the end.

Everyone could see her fingers resting there, and they could all see exactly when they started to move, running in small circles around her hard nub.

Her mouth fell slightly open, her chest rising faster as she breathed heavily. Her fingers were teasing her as lightly as possible, yet Blake could swear she felt as much pleasure as the week before.

The lesson continued, her fingers quickened, and Blake's pleasure rose. They were watching her. She could look at them as well, and see the signs that they loved it. Flushed faces, bodies shifting to find comfortable positions, bulges in their pants, and…Yang.

Just like the week before, Yang was sitting in the back of the class. One hand was in her panties, fingering her pussy while the other was playing with her own breasts. Her partner was uncaring of who watched, yet…no one was watching Yang. Their eyes weren't on the blonde in the back, they were on the brunette in the front. The brunette who was playing with her breast the exact same way the blonde was…

Blake stopped her hand for a moment. The hand on Yang's breast ceased as well. Blake carefully squeezed her nipple through her bra. Yang carefully squeezed her own nipple.

Fuck. She was copying her. Yang's other hand had stopped as well, meaning that she was giving Blake control of if she came.

She couldn't leave her wanting, not when she was wanting as well.

Blake began to play with her breast in earnest, completely forgetting the lesson.

Cupping the soft mound, she began to squeeze and massage, it, kneading herself as she watched her partner do the same. The caressed her exposed underbust, before returning to rubbing circles around her nipples with more force than before. She changed from that into a hard grip on the mound, a pleasant ache joining the mounting pleasure.

She could see Yang's hands become shakier as she came closer to her peak. Blake could feel herself reaching it as well.

Everyone was watching her side of a game they didn't know had a second player. Only her side had the audience.

The warmth in Blake's body was a storm of sensation, all waiting for one more strike before it could burst and release.

In the back, her partner was the same. Just one more move. One more.

As she was overwhelmed by the eyes, the touch, the show that only she was receiving, Blake found her hand sliding under her skimpy bra, sharply pinching her hard nipple. It was the push they needed, and as both black and yellow moaned out in orgasm, all eyes remained on the one in the front of the class.

The students were treated to the sight of Blake Belladonna moaning as a small gush of liquid ran down her legs. They saw her shaky knees fail, causing her legs to fold as she ended up falling, eventually collapsing with her face to the floor as her panty-clad ass remained in the air, her body still wracked by spontaneous twitches.

"…Ms. Belladonna?" It was a minute later that the teacher finally noticed her new position, having entirely missed what had happened. "Does one of your teammates need to escort you to the nurse's office?"

Judging by the lack of feeling in her legs, what Blake needed was simply some time to recover in bed. Of course, the eyes that still remained on her simply left her anxious for the next week.

* * *

 **Girl: Weiss Schnee**

 **Clothing Lost: Skirt**

The day had come once again that it was Weiss' turn to lose some part of her clothes. The fact that Yang and Blake had done it again had shocked her, but her burning competitive nature wouldn't let her go without matching them.

She had taken off her top the week before, then allowed nearly the entire school to see her breasts through the use of an amount of water that had left her with a small cold that weekend.

After that first day she had made her way to a store that Yang had mentioned several times, easily finding exactly what she had hoped to. From then on, several sheer and semi-transparent bras filled one of Weiss' drawers.

The next few days were just as exciting as the first, though attention faded from her as the week went on. It was understandable considering what the rest of her team got up to, but it didn't stop her from planning how she would steal it all back again once it was her turn.

With Blake having served well as an example for the class the day before, Weiss started the day by preparing what she needed.

Her skirt was gone, showing more of her slim legs as she stood in her underwear and bolero. On her hips rested a pair of slim-fitting boyshorts, hugging her tightly as she basked in their soft comfort. They were far from the most revealing pair of undies she could have worn, but did their purpose well.

With the way they formed themselves perfectly to every inch of skin that they covered, it was almost as if the grey cloth wasn't there with how well it pressed to her skin. The fact that the cloth was as smooth as the hips they sat upon would allow any lucky person who might get a feel to know what it was like to have their hands directly on her skin.

The best part was that, in a slightly different way from her revealing bra, they left nothing to the imagination. Any onlooker would see the shaped of her well defined hip bones, causing their lust to grow as they saw exactly what was underneath the cloth they were not allowed to touch.

It was all topped off by the fact that the soft rise of her lips could be seen through the underwear, something she was depending on.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Weiss calmed herself as she grabbed the package she had received just a day before in the mail. Carefully opening it, the heiress took in the appearance of the white, modestly-sized vibrator. Next to it was a wireless remote with which she could control the intensity.

Shimmying the shorts down for a moment, Weiss took her time inserting the device. The process was full of shudders and moans, only rarely playing with herself in a way that involved any sort of penetration.

As it was fully inserted, she had to grip the edge of the nearby counter to keep her balance as she felt herself squeeze and pulse around the artificial member.

Once she gathered herself once more, Weiss slid her shorts back into place. Using her scroll camera to get a good look at her lower region, she found that the small portion of the vibrator that stuck out of her lips was just as obvious as she was hoping for without being too blatant. It would surely take most students a moment to understand what they were seeing.

Her preparation complete, Weiss joined the others on their way to class. It was somewhat interesting to her how much more they all stuck together since they had started, and she was unable to tell if it was out of a desire to protect each other or simply not wanting to miss out on any second of each other's entertainment.

As it was, Weiss was leading the group through the halls, a confident smirk on her face. All eyes were already on her, as she knew they should be.

As expected, their reactions were two fold. They would study her body, lingering for a moment on her breasts in their hardly-clothed state, before drifting down and taking on a curious expression as they saw the slight protrusion in her shorts. Unfortunately for most, they wouldn't get to see what it truly was in use.

As soon as they sat down in their first class, Weiss let out a yelp, shooting out of her seat and garnering even more attention. She had simply forgotten to expect the toy to push further into her as she took her seat, and had attracted the eyes of the entire class due to her blunder.

Clearing her throat, Weiss sat down again, much more slowly than before. Her eyes closed as she felt the added push, and simply waited a moment before reaching for the remote she had placed on the desk.

With a flick of her thumb, the device turned on. Weiss gasped, clutching onto the remote as small jitters moved through her body. The vibrator hummed as it did its job inside of her, teasing her walls as Weiss bit her lip and basked in the feeling.

One of the reasons that Weiss had purchased the specific toy she had was due to the reviews that said it wasn't very quiet. It was evidently true as everyone stared at her, nearby students clearly hearing the buzzing of the toy inside of her.

For the rest of the period, Weiss continued to let herself be teased by the lowest setting. By the end of the class, everyone was staring at her as she quietly moaned, or more specifically, staring at the clearly defined wet spot on the grey shorts.

She seemed to have no shame as the class ended, getting up and walking out as everyone gawked at the darker spot. She was so absorbed in their stares that she had forgotten the remote, which was quickly picked up by Yang.

Going against Weiss' original plan and playing it off as if she didn't have the remote at all, Yang cranked the vibrations up by two levels as they got to the next class. Weiss immediately yelped in shock, causing some students to laugh as they heard the noise increase in volume. She looked around for the source but found nothing suspicious, even among her teammates.

Her next several classes were much more torturous as the remote continued to be tampered with, increasing and decreasing speed and power at seemingly random times. Her peers were treated to all of Weiss' assorted faces of pleasure, ranging from open-mouthed ecstasy to a frustrated, tearful look as it turned off right when she was about to cum. Again.

Nearing the end of the day, Weiss was completely worked up. Her pussy ached, craving an orgasm she refused to finish off herself. Yang was having a harder time hiding it with each passing class, finding it hilarious how the girl was reacting and feeling bad that she was stringing her along for such a long time. She was just waiting for…something. The blonde didn't know what, but she knew that something would come up that would be perfect.

In the second to last class of the day, Professor Peach noticed very clearly what it was that everyone was looking at rather than her teaching. "Miss Schnee!" Her voice snapped out, causing the girl to jolt to attention. "Would you kindly read out the next paragraphs on page 318?" If she wanted to be the center of attention over her, she would make her at least read out the material.

Realizing what she had to do, Weiss was relieved when the device turned off to allow her some focus. As she stood up and began to read, everyone was simply looking at her soaked shorts. They were absolutely drenched, having absorbed as much of her sticky juices as they could. The entirety of the seat of her shorts was a dark grey compared to the lighter shade it once was.

"Based on the most basic applications of aura, it is plausible to assume that-" Weiss jolted, her legs clenching together as the vibrator suddenly turned back on. "th-that one can, iffff, p-properly trained…" She hunched over slightly, gripping her desk as her breathing intensified. Despite the fact that the vibrations were only getting stronger, Weiss did her best to continue reading. "Th-they may be able to use their- ah!" Her fist slammed down, feeling the vibrator cranked to nearly its highest setting. The short break she had received when she had started did well to calm her down, but the shaking of her legs and the visible stream of liquid down her leg showed that she was quickly working up to her orgasm.

"Miss Schnee," the professor didn't expect things to turn out the way they were, and tried to end it before the 'climax', "I believe that will be enough, if you will please take your seat, we-"

Choosing then as the best time, Yang cranked the remote all the way to the max setting, which she hadn't used all day. The buzzing from the toy could be heard all across the room as it did its best to vibrate all of Weiss at once.

With the way the heiress shook and screamed out from the higher intensity, it seemed like it was working. After a long day of constantly being teased, she was finally reaching the peak she had been craving the entire time. The class had their eyes on her, and knew that she was reaching the edge just as well as she did. When it finally struck it was like a bolt of pure joy, her brain letting loose the chemical euphoria it had been dying to fill her with all day.

Her voice sounded out to the class, and everyone could see a jet of clear fluid shoot out from her saturated shorts. Weiss collapsed to her knees, her eyes unfocused as she slumped over, inwardly thankful that the toy was turned off before she turned into more of a mess.

Coming to her aid, her team tried to prop Weiss up as they gave the professor their usual excuses to take her out of the class.

Stepping into the hallway, Weiss still seemed barely coherent as she looked around.

"Princess? Princess!" Yang tried to snap her out of it, waving her hand in front of her face. An idea popped into her head, a possible way to avoid the imminent scolding if Weiss was far enough out of it.

Pulling out the remote, Yang showed it to the dazed Weiss. "Sorry, but it just seemed like it would be fun to play with it. Sorry if you didn't-"

Before Yang could get out anything else, Weiss' arms were around her neck and their lips pressed tightly together.

Well. It seemed like that scolding wasn't going to come after all.

* * *

 **Girl: Ruby Rose**

 **Clothing Lost: Black Top**

On the morning of Ruby's second turn, Yang and Blake were wishing their teammates well as they readied themselves for their day. Their team was being split up for some exercises where they would join together with other teams. Blake and Yang's day was scheduled to start slightly earlier, so they were leaving before the other two had even gotten dressed.

Hugging her sister close, Yang inadvertently buried Ruby into her mostly bare breasts. "I love you, baby sis! Have a good day, okay?"

She received a red-faced nod in return, and the taller pair left as Yang pulled out her scroll. Ruby then walked into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day.

Readying herself, still not entirely used to going without her dress, Weiss was waiting several minutes later for Ruby to come out of the bathroom. Her scroll pinged, causing Weiss to pick it up curiously to see who messaged her. Her curiosity grew as she saw Yang's name.

" _I know little sis is going to do something kinda big since she wants to be a leader or whatever, so I'm trusting you to protect her, Weiss."_

Even through text, the heiress could tell that the blonde meant her words. Although she would've done it anyway, Weiss promised herself that she would take care of Ruby throughout the day and ensure her safety. After a moment, she supposed that she ought to make that same promise to Yang.

" _I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect Ruby."_

There, that should comfort the blonde and- Another ping.

" _Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

Why did she even bother dealing with these sisters? Weiss was shaking her head in exasperation as she received another text.

" _Thanks."_

Well, maybe they weren't too bad, especially considering the 'gift' attached to the text. An image of Yang with the rest of the assembled group behind her, all watching intently as Blake sucked on one of her breasts. Yes, that was certainly a reason to put up with them.

Her attention was drawn away from the image as she heard the bathroom door open, her eyes opening widely in shock. She had expected Ruby's outfit to change, but didn't expect it to look quite as shocking as it did.

Instead of wearing one of the many cute bras that Weiss knew the girl had, Ruby's chest seemed to simply be adorned in little more than stickers. They were cute little black wolf paws, covering her nipples and less than an inch more in any direction. The younger girl's face was flushed red as she stood, her arms and most of her chest exposed without her top. After just a moment of silence she crossed her arms over her chest, hiding most of it.

"I-I'm gonna go put my shirt back on!" Her words were full of anxiety as she turned around, only for Weiss to quickly move over and stop the bathroom door from closing with her foot. Ruby yelped in surprise, letting go of the door and allowing it to swing open. "W-what?"

"Ruby…" The older girl shook her head, gently reaching forward and grabbing Ruby's wrist before bringing her over to sit on the edge of her bed. "You have no reason to be so nervous." She tried to keep her voice calm and soothing, like she had seen Yang do in the past. "Talk to me."

Ruby was trying to avoid looking at Weiss, but caved when she heard the girl's plea. "I just…I'm not like Yang, I'm not sure if I can just…show this much, you know?"

Weiss simply looked down at her own boyshorts and transparent bra. "I do believe that I have a clue…" She sat down next to her partner, somewhat awkwardly wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Can you tell me why you feel like that? You certainly showed yourself just fine with Yang in the cafeteria…" It was hard not to remember it, and to recall how badly she had wished she could have seen what everyone behind her partner had witnessed.

"That- That was-" She struggled with the words, her face managing to become an even brighter red. "Yang was there, and most people were looking at her, and now Yang isn't gonna be here, so I don't know if I can do it! Everyone's gonna be staring at me and being disappointed because I'm not Yang, and I was excited until I remembered we were gonna be split up today, and-!"

There was suddenly another arm wrapping around the girl, pulling her closer to Weiss as the girl gently pat her on the shoulder. "Ruby…I assure you that you have nothing to worry about," Weiss held a finger up, shushing her partner as she tried to interrupt, "because I am going to be with you every step of the way today. No, your sister is not going to be around, but that doesn't mean anything besides the fact that it is your time to shine!"

She had the younger girl's full attention, something she was glad for. "When you were killing those Beowulves, nobody was watching Yang. It was all about you. You were all that they wanted to see, and I am certain that our group today is going to be looking at you as well. As long as you put your best foot forward, not a single one of them will even dream of replacing you with Yang."

It took a moment, but Ruby eventually nodded, looking far less unsure than before. Weiss stood up before reaching out and bringing Ruby up with her. Her thoughts still slightly dwelling on her partner's sister, Weiss decided to get her own taste.

Much to Ruby's surprise, Weiss suddenly leaned down and took one of her hardly covered nipples into her mouth, sucking on her breasts for a moment before swirling her tongue around. By the time Ruby's mind managed to make her let out a startled squeak, Weiss had given it one last heavy suck before letting go with a pop.

"Weiss!" Ruby shook as she stomped her foot. "What was that for?!"

Her response came after Weiss licked her lips, trying to see if she had kept any of Ruby's taste. "Simple, I have a partner that looks absolutely delectable and I needed to try it for myself before anyone else~"

Turning and walking away, Ruby could do nothing but stand and feel her growing arousal as she stared at her partner's departing behind and shapely hips. She certainly wasn't thinking about her nerves anymore.

As they walked to the scheduled meeting location, Ruby had to soon pick up the pace and walk ahead of Weiss. She couldn't handle being behind her partner, unable to turn her head away from how tightly her hips and bottom were hugged by her grey shorts. She could already feel herself becoming increasingly wet, and the day hadn't even started. She was so focused on Weiss that she hadn't even been noticing everyone looking at her, the stares and cheers as they took in her perky breasts. She only began to notice it when she was ahead of Weiss, looking up as she walked.

While Weiss had been walking confidently along, simply depending on Ruby to be following behind her, it was comforting to see the girl instead walk ahead. With how she was holding herself it seemed like she had gained some of her own confidence back, or at least wasn't feeling as nervous anymore.

Of everyone to see them, the assembled group for the day's expedition seemed to be the clear winner for being the most excited about it. It was a group of six boys and two girls, all of whom cheered quite loudly upon their arrival.

The applause seemed to bolster Ruby and assure her that everyone was excited for _her_ to be the one there. Well, her and Weiss. The way everyone seemed to have their eyes glued to her chest told her it was mostly about her, though.

As they made their way down into the forest, Ruby's mood seemed to rise considerably. Before long she was skipping along, keeping her eyes out for trouble as everyone else mostly just kept their eyes on her.

They were attacked by Grimm several times, but they were dealt with easily enough every time they came up. Most of the killing was left to Ruby, whom everyone was happy to watch as her pert breasts moved with every swing. It also became quickly apparent to everyone that Ruby had shortened her skirt by a fair amount, allowing more shots to be captured of her pussy as she all but played around.

When the day started winding down and everyone made camp for the night, Ruby pulled Weiss aside.

"Weiss! They like me!" The young girl was cheering and jumping, allowing Weiss to watch closely as her breasts bounced up and down.

"Of course they do, Ruby," she still had to make sure to address her teammate, as much as she'd like to simply stand and drool all day. "I told you they would!"

"I know, it's just-" Ruby moved forward and hugged Weiss, forcing the girl to feel a large amount of their skin press together as her arms snaked under her bolero. Weiss did her best to return the favor, hugging Ruby under her cloak and resting her hands on Ruby's soft skin. "Thank you, Weiss…" Her voice was softer, and almost seemed like she might cry out of gratitude. "If you want me to do anything as thanks for today, just ask!"

Hugging her for a moment longer, the feeling of Ruby's skin gave her an idea. "Actually…I know a way you could repay me right now. It'd also show thanks to our group, too~"

Heading back the short distance to the camp, Weiss pulled Ruby down with her into a camping chair that someone had brought. It was larger than either girl, and comfortably sat them both with Ruby sitting slightly forward from Weiss, her back pressed against Weiss' chest.

Their arrival back at the camp and seating position drew everyone's attention, knowing that the two weren't usually that touchy feely with each other.

"Weiss, what…?" Ruby was confused, not that she minded the seating. Weiss felt surprisingly warm behind her, to the point that she almost regretted that her cape was between them.

Leaning to her ear, Weiss whispered carefully. "I want you to give our group a show, just for them," her words were cool, like it was an order she expected Ruby to follow.

The chill she felt down her spine was invigorating, and forced Ruby's senses to shift into a higher gear. Suddenly she was taking notice of everything, Weiss' breath on her neck, the warm hands on her side, the eyes staring at her, and the fact that her shortened skirt was allowing them all to stare at the top of her exposed pussy.

The warmth of the fire in front of them was suddenly unnecessary, her body heating up more than enough for the girl. The warmth between her legs was too much to leave alone, and she tried to rub her thighs together to take care of it.

Before she could do so, she felt Weiss' hands firmly grip her thighs, preventing them from closing. "I asked you to show yourselves to them, not to hide what they wish to see," her whispers were chastising, forcing Ruby to recognize what she had done wrong. The way Weiss said it told her it must be true, convincing Ruby to instead spread her thighs apart as everyone paid close attention.

She felt herself be nudged forward, her hips sliding towards the edge of the seat to provide a better view. "There we go!" Weiss' hands rubbed her thighs gently as a reward, drawing forth whimpers from her partner's throat. Soon the hands left, leaving her wanting until they found themselves on her chest.

Soft hands cupped soft breasts, giving a light squeeze and receiving a gasp in return. "Come now, Ruby. Give them something to see~"

Ruby bit down on her lip, nodding as her own shaky hands lowered themselves to her skirt. She hesitated there, still unsure if she wanted to go through with it until the hands on her breasts squeezed almost painfully. "Do not disappoint the group, Ruby! They've been waiting for this all day long!" She couldn't allow herself to disappoint them, not when she so desperately wished for their approval.

Making contact, Ruby instantly let out a moan as her fingers touched her wet lips. Ever since she had been staring at Weiss she had wanted some form of release, and finally she was going to get it. She started to slowly play with herself, stroking her lips delicately as her hips shifted around.

For doing as Weiss said, Ruby earned herself a reward, the hands on her breasts beginning to gently massage the mounds. "Look at you~ Rubbing your pussy in front of all these people~" Her teasing wouldn't end, pushing Ruby further with each word. The younger girl was torn between looking into the eyes of her audience and looking away from them all, shame and lust battling within her. All she knew was that the touch of herself and Weiss was amazing, and she had no desire for it to end.

Slipping a finger inside her wet hole, Ruby allowed herself to show them all more. She pushed her chest forward into Weiss' touch, silently begging her to press herder against her sensitive flesh.

"My, my!" Weiss was looking only at Ruby, watching how she writhed under their combined touch. "How slutty you must look to them, fingering yourself to an audience. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're being very naughty, Ruby!" It was fun for the heiress to taunt her teammate, especially with how it seemed to make her moans that much louder, her desire stronger. Weiss brought her hands to the black paws on Ruby's chest, running circles over the thin material with her fingertips. "How daring of you, walking around with only a pair of hands covering your chest. Someone's just begging for everyone to touch her, aren't you?"

A noise came out of Ruby's mouth, but was too quiet for anyone to hear. Weiss halted her actions, listening carefully. "What was that, Ruby? I can't hear you if you don't speak clearly."

"…Yes," her voice was quiet, but increased in volume as she whined from the lack of Weiss' touch. "Yes! I want everyone to touch me! Please touch me!"

"Good~" Weiss' voice was dripping with pleasure, resuming her touch on Ruby's breasts and rolling her covered nipples between her fingers. "Very good~"

With her eyes closed, Ruby wasn't able to see the rest of the group. That being said, they were able to see her. They also heard her plea, and more than a couple of them lept up from their seats in an effort to move forward and grant it.

Before they could take more than a step, a glyph had appeared beneath all of their feet, keeping them in place. Looking to Weiss, everyone could see the harsh, cool glare coming from the heiress. It was clear that despite what she made Ruby say, she wasn't going to let any of them taste what was hers. They soon found that they could move, but only back to their seats.

As they sat, Weiss smiled, the harsh feeling in the area leaving without Ruby ever noticing it was there. "Now Ruby, I'm certain that our audience would like some relief as well, don't you agree?" A reward for doing as they were told.

Her highlighted hair shook as Ruby nodded her head, opening her eyes to stare at the others. The two girls were rubbing their thighs together, and the boys were all sporting bulges in their pants.

"Then I suppose they can relieve themselves if they'd like. Wouldn't you enjoy watching them?" Weiss' words were sweet, but her face portrayed a threat. If they tried anything more than she allowed, they would regret it.

"Yes! Yes, please!" Ruby's hips were bucking, a second finger added to her pussy as her other hand began to play with her sensitive clit. She was watching the others, begging for them to show her their pleasure as well.

With a nod from Weiss, none of them were slow to strip themselves as necessary to allow access to their sexes. Soon Ruby had a view of six cocks and two pussies to get off to, only obstructed by the hands playing with them. Playing with them to the image of her, as she worked to come closer to her peak.

"Look at that," Weiss had returned to whispering only to her, giving her the gift of her sensual voice on top of everything else. "Look at all of them, getting off to you as you fuck yourself for them like a _slut_."

Everything felt too good to Ruby, tears appearing in her eyes as she was overwhelmed by it all. She wanted to cum, she wanted to cum, oh god, please let her cum.

"Not yet," the words she feared, the words commanding her to keep going without the sweet release she desired, "Only when I say…only when I wish for you to cum…" Ruby found herself nodding as she whimpered, hoping the command would come for her with every second that past and agonizing over every second it didn't.

Delicate fingers pinched her nipples, playing with them through the material of their coverings. "What an annoyance," Weiss' voice was filled with something akin to disgust, "These are just in the way." She grabbed for the edge of each, giving the slightest tug so Ruby could feel what she was doing. "Aren't you showing them what it looks like when you play with your pussy? Why bother hiding these sweet, delicious nipples of yours? Don't you want to show them everything? Haven't they earned that much?"

She could only nod vigorously, her entire body shaking with the desire to cum. She wanted to show them everything, wanted to let them see her perky breasts in all their glory, wanted so desperately to cum!

"Then let them see~" And with that, Weiss ripped off the covers, tugging on Ruby's overly sensitive nipples and causing her to scream out. She had nearly cum, but she wasn't allowed to. Weiss hadn't told her to, she wasn't allowed.

"Please, please, please, please!" Ruby's teeth were grit as she started to beg, restraining herself so hard as then three digits rapidly fingered her hole, her other hand rubbing fast, vigorous circles around her clit. Her pussy was spasming, clenching down without truly experiencing an orgasm.

Once again, delicate fingers found Ruby's nipples, this time without anything in their way as they gently began to play with the hard tips. "Very good, Ruby~" She kissed her earlobe, sending another shiver through the girl. "Look at how much they all love you~"

She watched her audience, watched how they all seemed so close as well. Eight bodies, all panting and moaning as their eyes were on her. Cocks throbbing and pussies clenching as they waited for her to finish, that way they could finish, too.

"We best not disappoint them," the heiress pinched her partner's nipples as she spoke breathily into her ear, "cum for them, Ruby. Cum for _me._ "

Wildlife in the area could hear the girl's scream as she came, and everyone at the camp was a direct witness to the beauty of her peak. Her body seemed to lock up entirely, shaking with pent up energy as a shot of clear fluid spilled out onto the chair and the forest floor. After a moment she began to move again, still fucking herself vigorously as she rode out the aftershocks. She was crying from the lost tension, sobbing as tears fell down her face and her entire body shook with pleasure.

Gentle arms wrapped around Ruby, her partner making it very clear that she was there for the girl. That she was safe and loved. Gentle words were spoken into her ear, gentle kisses placed upon her neck.

The others had all finished, experiencing their own orgasms, but none of that was present as far as Ruby could tell. All she could feel, hear and care about was the soothing presence of her partner, who could only say the same about her.

"You did wonderfully, Ruby," another kissed placed on her neck, and another on her shoulder. "You are wonderful."

The younger girl turned her head, looking to Weiss and seeing the approval and love in her eyes. They move together into a kiss, soft and sweet. It soon ended, and Ruby could feel her eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"Come on, let's get to bed," Weiss helped Ruby up from the seat, only to pick her up and carry her to their tent. It wasn't easy for Weiss, but she was more than willing to do it for her partner.

She had made a promise, and she was more than happy to keep it.


	4. Week Three: Yang's Thong

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! This one took a lot longer than every other part so far, but I'm going to try and have the next one take less. I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

As she stood in front of the mirror, her reflection giving her a preview of what everyone would be seeing, Yang's gut once again let her know that her confidence wasn't completely infallible. Her belt and jacket were securely on her person, but the lack of her negligible thong made her feel as though she were completely bare. The only cover she had was a small patch of blonde hair above her clit, granting her just the smallest form of solace by hiding just one part of her skin.

She had worn short skirts without anything underneath them before on more adventurous days, the thrill of allowing a short peak more enticing than any fear of it. Allowing everyone to see everything though? Well...

Hands clenching behind her head, Yang crouched down and groaned. Why was she so nervous? She'd done so much already! Though, not without her team.

Based on specialties, certain days would come every month where certain teammates would be spread among different forms of training. Being largely focused on strength, Yang would spend her day surrounded by similarly focused individuals. Without another member of the team with the same specialization, none of the others from team RWBY would see Yang after classes began. The groups were also often split into different gender, though it seemed like it was just a carryover from years past that hadn't been changed since it kept the groups as easily manageable sizes.

She'd be on her own. Without even a thong to cover herself.

Dust, it'd be so much easier if the thought didn't fill her with both fear _and_ arousal. As much as queasiness, she was already nearly dripping down her leg with wetness.

The sudden opening of the bathroom door startled Yang enough to fall, telling her she had failed to lock it when she came in.

Slowly peaking inside, the slight widening of Weiss' eyes was noticeable as she took in Yang's apparel. "That's what you're taking off? No wonder you've been in here so long!"

Weiss walked into the small room, not bothering to close the door. Blake and Ruby had already left, and it wasn't like the point of their clothes was to hide anything.

Reaching her hand out, Yang was pulled up by Weiss as the blonde took another good look at the heiress' own lack of clothing. Suffice it to say, she could only feel her more moisture building below.

Standing in front of Weiss, Yang crossed her arms, not meeting her teammate's eyesight as she failed to hide how nervous she was.

"Are you certain that this is what you wish to lose today?" Weiss reached down and lightly flicked her finger across Yang's clit, causing Yang to jolt and gasp in shock and pleasure.

"Weiss!" The blonde was surprised by Weiss' actions, and could only feel herself clenching her thighs together as the warmth below grew.

As she stared at Yang, Weiss hummed. She gave Yang's exposed pussy a long look, serving to make Yang shift even more. "I'm not sure if you're even ready for it, to be honest..." While she expected her taunt to force Yang to snap back at her, Weiss frowned as Yang's head only drooped downward.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Weiss reached out and shoved Yang backwards into the wall. "Weiss! What are you-?!"

Yang's exclamation was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own, causing her to close her eyes in pleasure as she felt Weiss' tongue enter her mouth.

When the kiss finally broke, both girls had to catch their breaths. Before she could try again to ask what the other girl was doing, Yang's mouth opened in a moan as that other pair of lips suddenly wrapped around one of her stiff nipples. One of Weiss' cool hands cupped her other warm breast and gently massaged it as Yang grabbed Weiss' head, stuck between pulling it away and holding it in place.

As her indecision forced her to do nothing, the other girl was simply enjoying herself as she used her tongue to play around with Yang's stiff nub. The tough girl had a soft flavor to her skin, one that made it easy to lose oneself in tasting it.

Letting her head rest against the wall as she closed her eyes, Yang allowed herself to simply let Weiss get to work, though she still didn't understand why the girl suddenly decided to have sex with her.

When Yang's hips began to buck against Weiss, the heiress thought it a good time to move along to the main event.

Letting go of Yang and ignoring the blonde's sounds of protest, Weiss crouched down until she found her face at the same level as Yang's exposed nethers.

Wondering why she stopped feeling the other girl's touch, Yang opened her eyes just in time to look down and see Weiss' tongue stick out to flick itself across her clit much like her finger before. She let out an uncharacteristic yelp, one that caused her face to turn red as Weiss looked up at her with a smirk. The heiress didn't give her any time to recover before she dove in, licking across Yang's soaked lips before swirling her tongue around the nub at the top.

As Weiss began licking her, Yang could do nothing but grasp her head again as she moaned out in pleasure. Every noise bolstered the heiress' confidence, never having actually done any of it before. That confidence allowed her to follow her gut and reach her hand up, gently pushing two finger's into Yang's leaking hole.

"Fuck yeeessss~!" Yang's approval motivated Weiss to start eagerly thrusting her fingers, her tongue working just as quickly around her clit. "Fuck, Weiss! Weiss!"

It was quite satisfying to hear her team's sisters moan out her name, and Weiss quickly decided that she'd have to make sure it happened more often. As it was, she was trying to make Yang cum, and proceeded to ramp up the speed and force of her fingers and tongue.

With Yang, there was no such thing as too rough, and Weiss' increase of pressure only added to the pleasure she felt. When she ended up reaching her peak just a minute later, Weiss was able to feel the increasingly tight grip on her head before her face was coated in Yang's juices.

The grip on her head being too strong, Weiss wasn't able to move until Yang decided to let go. She made good use of the time, continuing to slowly finger and lick Yang as she rode out the aftershocks.

By the time her head was let loose, Weiss felt as though she had gotten a suitable taste of Yang to satisfy herself for a time. It didn't stop her from getting up just to take the blonde into another kiss, however.

Yang had to agree that she tasted amazing as Weiss' tongue played with hers, eyes lidded as they finally broke apart.

"So...What was that for, princess? Not that I mind, of course," she put on a cocky smile for Weiss, though she really was curious about what spurred on the girl.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow, pointing down below Yang's belt. "Are you still nervous about this?"

Taking a moment to think as she looked down at herself, it became clear that not an ounce of the nerves that wracked her a few minutes before still remained. "No, I'm not!" She brought Weiss towards her in a strong hug that buried the heiress right between her breasts. Her own chest became slightly wet from the juice on the heiress' face, but she didn't really care.

"Let go of me, you oaf!" Weiss pushed out of the suffocating hug before straightening her clothes, not that fixing her bolero and transparent bra took more than a pair of seconds. "Now, since I've done my job of making sure that one of my foolish teammates will do well by herself for the day, I will be on my way."

Without waiting for a response, Weiss walked out of the bathroom, giving Yang a good view of her shorts-covered behind and the growing wet spot in the middle. It was clear that what just happened wasn't just fun for her alone.

"I love you too, Weiss~!" Yang spoke teasingly as the heiress opened the door and walked out. The door soon closed, leaving Yang momentarily alone. "Love you too..."

After a few moments of thinking about her teammates, Yang resumed her preparation for class, finally lightened of the stress and worries that had been bothering her. Most of the preparation involved taking a small cloth to her soaked lips below, wiping them off so she wouldn't have to deal with the feeling for at least a short while. As exciting as it was, it could also be a distraction. It'd come back shortly, anyways.

The cloth was left on Blake's pillow, knowing that her partner would absolutely fall in love with the gift as soon as she returned.

Gathering the small duffel bag of materials she needed for the day she planned, Yang stepped out into the hallway with as much confidence as she knew she should have.

Every comment, concern and bit of applause for the sight of her bare pussy was met with a wink or equally happy cheer in return. Yang was happy to share herself with her peers, and even stopped several times to give students a better look when they asked politely.

She turned down any requests to touch, however, saying that they should ask again in a couple weeks to see how she felt.

When she walked into the gym with the rest of the girls in her training group, several jaws dropped in shock. One of them belonged to the redhead Pyrrha, while Nora simply held a Cheshire grin as she squealed in excitement next to her.

While everyone stared at her, Yang simply held a grin as she walked towards them and stood in front of the instructor. Professor Peach looked clearly displeased, but it had been explained to her by those higher up that the RWBY girls weren't technically doing anything wrong. Vale's laws were quite finicky when it came to hunters and huntresses. Mostly in regards to what they could get away with.

Therefore she could only rely on doing what she normally did later in the semester. "Well everyone, you know your workout schedules! I expect you to stick to them, so only come get me if you need me. Xiao Long. Don't need me."

As she watched the elusive teacher walk away, Yang could only grin as she scratched the back of her head.

Yeah...she and her team weren't exactly making friends with some of the teachers since they had started the dare...

Regardless! Yang shook it off as she gave her normal greetings to her fellow students, chatting with them normally as they all stared as her blatantly exposed pussy. She avoided anything too blatantly sexual for the moment, simply acting as if it was normal to be dressed as she was.

The only exception was a hug from Nora, who spent a minute more snuggling into her breasts than she would have normally allowed. If anyone would be a slight exception to the no touching rule, it would have to be Nora and Pyrrha.

As they started working out, all eyes were obviously on Yang. She had grabbed her towel and an energy drink from her bag, leaving the rest of her 'supplies' there for the moment.

With Yang's new attire, the often boring monthly workout turned into the most exciting experience that any of the other girls had ever been a part of, with the exception of one girl. The only thing more notable in her head was the memory of her group time the week before, where she had the fortune of watching Weiss play with Ruby.

Even so, hardly a single eye was ever turned from Yang.

With a small warmup, the blonde hopped onto a treadmill. Pyrrha had half a mind to warn the girl that running would be torture on her unsecured breasts, but she had already started by the time she took a step towards her.

Making no effort to change her normal running posture, every step Yang took shook her chest, her large breasts bouncing up and down as she ran. Her jacket couldn't hide them at all, her perky nipples brushing against the smoothed leather of her clothes with every fall of her mounds. The entire warmup did its purpose to ready her body and to work up her arousal once again.

After several minutes, a layer of sweat began to build upon her skin. There were just small beads across her flesh, but none of it was the reason for the glistening between her legs. Her fellow trainees could tell that Yang was aroused, but none of them wanted to spoil it, as if it were all a dirty secret they wanted to keep amongst themselves.

As she got off the treadmill, Yang was quite conscious of the aching of her chest. The pain was a sacrifice she was willing to make in order to keep up the fun with the rest of the girls, and it was one she had already planned for.

"Ouch," she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary as she reached for her bag, lightly pressing down on her breasts as a sort of lazy massage. Pulling out a small tube, Yang let out an, "Aha!" It was just for show, sticking the tube into the air so everyone could see the lotion she had procured.

Grabbing her bag and moving over to the bench press, Yang sat down and looked at the tube. Stripping off her gloves, she held it between her hands to warm it. After a minute, she let go with one hand and reached for the buttons on her jacket, undoing them with a practiced ease.

Her top was then open, her breasts fully revealed as the workout of the other girls slowed in their observation. Popping open the cap and upturning it, Yang squeezed the creamy white contents of the tube into her waiting palm.

Putting the tube down, Yang began to rub her palms together, spreading the thick substance across her hands. Separating them after a moment and showing how thoroughly front of her hands were covered in it, Yang brought her hands to her breasts and cupped them, giving a firm squeeze.

She moaned in relief as she began to massage the cream into her skin, closing her eyes as she carefully handled her sore mounds. She let her voice tell everyone how she felt about it, moaning freely and causing the other girls to slow even more.

It wasn't strange for any of the girls to stare at each other on these group workout days, surrounded by toned bodies often in fairly revealing clothing. There had never been a direct show however, and it was causing a bit of discomfort with how wet some of them found themselves getting. It was fairly embarrassing to wipe off more than sweat from the seats of their machines.

Though treating her sore chest was mostly an excuse to show off, it did help Yang tremendously to relax and soothe her body. Soon enough her entire chest was coated in the white cream, the moaning blonde slowly starting to focus more and more on the peaks of her mounds.

The bench beneath her was starting to build up a small pool of liquid, and Yang didn't really hesitate to start sliding back and forth across it to stimulate herself.

Her nipples were tweaked and pinched as she ground against the bench, her moans escalating as she upped the speed and force of her motions. She was going to cum, she was going to cum in the middle of the gym, with everyone...

Lavender eyes snapped open to see that all of the other girls had stopped, their eyes locked on her form as she masturbated in front of them. It was enough to push her over the edge, letting out a silent moan as she shuddered and shook. Her hips jerked erratically on her seat as she came, adding more of her juices to the pool beneath her.

She was mostly silent for a while after she finished, letting herself ride out the waves of pleasure as she stared at the other girls. She could see one or two moving in their seats somewhat suspiciously, but held back her smirk so she wouldn't scare them into stopping.

Her eyes eventually locked onto Pyrrha, the champion wearing a pair of small red shorts for the day that had a clear indicator of how she felt about the show. Yang had to wonder if Pyrrha even realized that she was sporting a dark wet spot on her shorts.

"Pyrrha~" Yang moaned out the name as if she were a lover, causing all eyes to turn to the redhead as her own emerald eyes widened in shock. "Could you come...give me a hand~?"

Yang's own hands were still holding her breasts, idly gripping them as she held eye contact with Pyrrha. The taller girl nodded, dismounting her own weight machine to walk towards Yang. She hesitated slightly as she stood in front of her, unsure of exactly what she wanted.

"H-how may I assist you?"

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Yang allowed herself to lower onto the bench completely, laying herself out before Pyrrha's eyes. With her legs spread on either side and her jacket still wide open, the redhead's sight kept moving back and forth between her bountiful breasts and soaked lips.

"Would you mind spotting me?" A cheery smile was plastered on Yang's face as she inwardly snickered, taking in how Pyrrha's face flushed red. Though the kind girl would never have stated it, she had been partially expecting a more...interesting method of assistance.

"O-Of course!" She moved around to the other side of the bench, standing above Yang as she blonde reached up to grab the bar above her. Her own hands joined Yang's on the bar, and she gave a slight tap to acknowledge that she was ready.

Assisting her in lifting the bar at first, Pyrrha began to count as Yang began her workout.

One, two, three, four...five...six...

Pyrrha shook her head, shifting her legs slightly as she felt the damp spot between her legs grow. She hadn't fully noticed at first, having focused on helping Yang, but... With her positioning right above Yang, looking down meant looking almost directly at her breasts. That, alongside the exposed and glistening abs of the blonde meant it was quickly becoming difficult for Pyrrha to focus once again. Each rep tightened her muscles, and every breath pushed out her firm breasts. The layer of sweat on Yang only grew as time went on, her smooth skin shining more brilliantly with every passing moment that Pyrrha had the luxury of-

"Hey Pyr," Yang grunted out the words as she pushed upwards, causing Pyrrha to jolt out of her thoughts. While she did intend on having fun, the brawler wasn't slacking with the amount of weight she was using. "You're uh...you're drooling on my hair."

Snapping her hands away from the bar, Pyrrha quickly brought them to her mouth. "I apologize!" She began to wipe at her mouth, only to find that it was dry. "Was I? It doesn't seem like-"

"Wrong...hah, hah, lips!" Yang's smile couldn't be any wider as she felt more of the burns she loved so much. One in her muscles and one below that she was having so much fun showing off.

Her words confused her lifting partner, her head tilting as she wondered what lips she meant if not the ones on her face. What else could she possibly...?

Pyrrha was shocked still as she got the clue, her head tilting glacially downwards to peer at her shorts. Between her legs was a glistening trail, leading straight from her shorts down to Yang's hair. Her mouth dropped open in shock and embarrassment, unable to process the situation.

"Pyr!" Yang's voice was more strained as she lifted, drawing the other girl slightly out of her frozen state. "I really don't mind, and uh, actually pretty flattered, but-! Could use your help in a sec!" She was nearing her limit, and not having Pyrrha to help her was looking fairly dangerous.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The taller girl quickly grabbed the bar and after just a pair of reps helped Yang place it back on the rest. The blonde let out an exhausted breath of relief, her arms collapsing to the side. She had wanted to let Pyrrha enjoy the view for a while longer, and had ended up doing a significant amount of extra lifting for it.

Deciding she wanted a reward for her kindness, Yang reached a tired arm out towards the still semi-stunned Pyrrha and lightly swiped her finger across the wet seat of Pyrrha's shorts above her head. The redhead yelped at the sudden contact, looking at Yang in shock as the blonde sensuously brought the finger to her mouth and licked it clean, her tongue slowly dragging along the surface as she moaned.

"Mmm~! You taste sweet~"

Yang had all but moaned out the words, and it was too much for Pyrrha to handle. Her hands still on the bar tightened as she groaned, her body tightening as she came. She shook and shivered from the unexpected orgasm, with several more large drips of fluid coming off of her shorts. Yang eagerly scooted herself slightly up the bench to catch them on her face, nearly cumming herself from the excitement and hearing other girls in the room gasp and moan.

Getting off the bench as the redhead tried to calm down, Yang moved towards her and gave her a strong hug. "Thanks, Pyrrha~!" She knew her bare front pressing against Pyrrha would only work the girl up again, and she was more than happy to allow it.

Letting the poor girl go, Yang skipped over to her bag. At this point, everyone was fully focused only on what she was doing along with many of their own subtle methods of getting off. It was even better for Yang and the others that they knew that part of the shine on her face was from Pyrrha Nikos herself.

With her large smile stuck on her face, Yang walked over to the next piece of equipment, a bar that she began to place weights on. She needed another partner for this one, but didn't want to tease Pyrrha too much. Yang got the feeling that it'd be more fun to see what happened if the girl was forced to take care of her arousal on her own.

With her weights ready, Yang turned to call for another one of her normal spotting partners. "Nor-!"

"Yes?!" Before she could finish calling out for the smaller redhead, Nora was standing on the tips of her toes in front of Yang. There was barely any space between them as Nora's hands were raised, ready to grab Yang's breasts in an instant if asked.

The eager nature of the short girl almost made Yang burst out laughing, but she managed to hold it back. "Could you spot me? Oh, and grab the thing in my bag. It's to help with the squats!" She had planned to make a show out of grabbing that last bit of her supplies, but she got the feeling that Nora would get a better reaction out of everyone.

Slouching and letting her arms droop when she wasn't asked to fondle the busty blonde, Nora slowly hobbled over to Yang's bag. She dug through it for a moment, unable to identify the strange object inside the bag. When she finally saw what it was, the gym was filled with the ear-piercing squeal of joy that came out of her throat, causing everyone to wince, Yang included.

Drawing it quickly out of the back and hoisting it into the air, Nora held aloft a large, translucent dildo with a suction cup on the end. It was longer than the smaller girl's forearm, and seemed almost as thick as her bicep. The idea of it going inside anyone was enough to shake most of the girls to their core.

The gym was filled with gasps and whimpers, along with a quiet moan of a girl who just couldn't last any longer.

Yang spent a moment looking at that girl, giving her a smile and a wink before calling for Nora. "Come on~! Bring it over so we can get started!"

Nora skipped over to her instantly, holding the toy up to Yang's face excitedly. Taking it and thanking the other girl, Yang turned around and bent over to secure it to the ground. Her skirt fell up her back momentarily to give everyone a good look at her ass, both holes looking more inviting than any of the girls could have possibly imagined.

The electric girl seemed like she was having to physically restrain herself from diving in and licking until her tongue managed to break, and she nearly bit through her bottom lip as Yang got up and stole the opportunity away from her.

"Okay!" Yang put her gloves back on and clapped her hands together. "Let's get started! Make sure you keep your hands close, Nora, I'm using a lot of weight today!"

It was at that point that Nora remembered what it meant to spot Yang during back squats, and there was nearly a visible jolt across her skin as she bolted behind where she knew Yang would be standing, easily grabbing the weight as well to let the blonde get in place.

The way Nora easily lifted the weight for Yang nearly made Yang lose her happy facade, still in disbelief at how much more strength the girl had than any of the rest of them. If course, that was half of the reason she picked Nora for what she was about to do, since she didn't want to risk hurting herself if she got too distracted.

Ready to go, Yang aligned herself in front of Nora, facing the rest of the gym. She was aligned with the sex toy slightly behind her between her legs, standing tall with its intimidating form. She had only ever played with it twice before when she was alone, needing a massive amount of lube just to fit it in. It definitely wasn't a worry as she stood above it then however, already soaked with her own cum running down her legs.

Reaching back and taking a hold of the bar, Yang nodded for Nora to let go, letting out a breath as the weight settled across her back. When it was clear that she had a good hold on it, she felt Nora's hands slide under her armpits, sticking out in front of her chest.

She could see them shaking with restraint, and knew she shouldn't keep teasing her that much longer.

"Okay Nora, so I'm gonna just work on endurance today, so you tell me when to go up and down," the gasp from Nora was music to Yang's ears, and she knew the next part would go over even better with the short girl, "and don't be afraid to get a good hold on me. I don't wanna fall as I'm doing this."

Instantly Nora's hand's snapped to Yang's breasts, causing the blonde to let out a moan as calloused fingers other than her own roughly squeezed them. She could swear the girl was trying to give her bruises to leave her mark and she couldn't find it within herself to feel anything but excited.

Blake would be so jealous. Hell, the rest of her team would all be jealous of Nora. She'd have to make it up to them...

"Down!" Nora's excited order snapped Yang back to the present, where she nodded her head before beginning to slowly lower herself.

It was an interesting exercise to try and focus as Nora groped and kneaded her breasts, especially trying to keep her breathing stable while every squeeze caused her breathing to hitch in her throat.

Though she moved slowly, Yang still managed to reach the tip of the large toy well before she expected. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt it poking at a hole further back than she was prepared for, but a grunt and a slight shuffling of her feet was enough to fix it.

The fat head was soon spreading her lips, her pussy just beginning to accept the top of its girth as Yang anticipated the feeling of it's width filling her. Nearly an inch inside, oh, this was going to feel so go-!

"Up!" Nora's cheery voice had an evil tone to it as she gave the order, and Yang could feel the heat wash over her as she was filled with a burst of anger.

The hands on her breasts were tugging upwards, and the blonde knew working against the order would result in falling backwards. Given no other choice, Yang began to lift herself up without the satisfaction of feeling herself filled.

Nora was gonna pay when she got the chance.

Being one of the only people in the school willing to risk Yang's wrath, Nora had a devious smile on her face as Yang stood upright. "Down, _slowly~!_ "

Lowering herself down, Yang could already feel her pussy aching for the thick cock below her. If Nora teased her too long she just knew she'd snap. Dust, how embarrassed would she be if she just broke down and fucked herself on the cock like a whore for everyone else to watch as she lost all control of herself.

Lost in her thoughts, Yang let out a completely unrestrained moan as she touched the toy again, filling the room with her lustful sound. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized what she just did, but it was wiped away as Nora tweaked her stiff nipples.

The redhead was seemingly merciful, allowing Yang to drop down further on the shaft before finally giving the up command again. A few inches of the rubber teased her walls either way, and Yang could feel how it was directly pushing her closer to an orgasm along with the way Nora kept treating her breasts like playthings.

She'd have to ask her team if any of them would be interested in seeing how much abuse she could handle on her mounds.

By the time she was allowed down once again, the brawler's breath was heavy as though she'd been going for hours. Nora chose to tease her on that rep, and she struggled to follow the order as she allowed herself to keep the tip of the cock inside of her. The other girl tried to motivate her by roughly trying to almost crush her breasts, but all she got in return was a heavy moan of raw pleasure. After a moment she tried the opposite, letting go of Yang. Within an instant the blonde raised herself with a needy whimper, and Nora's smile grew as she found her full set of controls.

It continued on like that, with Nora eventually allowing Yang to feel a fourth, and then half of the toy inside of her pussy. Yang was shaking as she came closed to her orgasm, her sweat-covered, moaning form all that anyone cared about. Her spotter was kind enough to let her enjoy her orgasm when it approached, telling her to perform short thrusts up and down on the shaft.

It was spreading her so wide! It was so thick and filling, and it rubbed against her so well~! She screamed as she came, her entire body shaking as her pussy clamped down on the fake member. It was already covered in juices, and the rest of the fluid from her orgasm just ran down its length into a puddle on the flood.

She jerked and jolted for well over a minute before she started to come back to her senses, noticing that Nora was holding the bar instead of her breasts. She was doing exactly what Yang had hoped; holding most of the weight for her in the case that she couldn't.

A few minutes later she nodded again, raising herself up and taking the weight back from Nora. "Let's do a few more!" Yang's voice was confident, and looking around the gym at all of the other girls, her words were well-received. Over a dozen girls, all grinding themselves against something or blatantly shoving their hands into their clothes. The only person going without relief was Nora, and it would later be argued whether or not she were lucky or unlucky for that. Everyone settled on lucky.

Hopping slightly in joy, Nora repositioned her hands on Yang's breasts. The blonde liked it rough? She'd play even rougher!

The shock of electricity that went directly across Yang's nipples caught her completely off guard, but the juices that sprayed onto the floor showed her how appreciated it was.

Without giving her any more time to recover, Nora resumed giving Yang her orders. Up and down she went, thrusting herself on the toy with even greater speed and depth than before. Her body burned all over, glowing with energy as the weight worked against her muscles and the toy against her ability to think about anything other than her pussy and the cock filling it.

Nora started to let her go lower and lower, taking in almost three fourths of it. She was getting closer to another orgasm, and eventually the redhead stopped giving orders all together. Yang had missed the timing on a few in a row, telling Nora that she wasn't even able to think about what was going on around her.

All Yang wanted to think about was the toy filling her pussy, the cock that dominated her senses. Her mind imagined that it belonged to her team, and her pace changed as she pictured it.

Blake, thrusting into her with a rough, caring passion as she moaned above her, telling her how much she loved her tight hole. She let herself drop quickly before slowly lifting, dragging it out.

Weiss, looking down at her with a cool precision to make sure Yang knew that it was her cock that was turning her into a mess. Her pleasure was there only because Weiss deemed her worthy of it. Her reps were slow and filling, hitting her deepest spots as she moaned.

Ruby, her precious sister. Wanting so desperately to make her big sister feel good but getting so caught up in how her cock felt that she could do nothing but thrust as fast as she could as she moaned Yang's name. Yang dropped and lifted as quickly as she safely could, happy to give her sister the pleasure she desired.

She imagined all of them tending to her again like in the cafeteria, taking her to Nirvana and beyond as they kept playing with her. They treated her like a queen and a toy all at once, and she loved it.

When she reached her peak once again, Yang's mouth opened in a pure exclamation of orgasmic joy. Her strength left her, Nora instantly grabbing the bar and placing it to the side as Yang dropped to her knees. The cock beneath her was buried to the hilt inside of her, a bulge showing on her stomach as her pussy convulsed around it.

The pain and pleasure of being so full let her take in what was around her, a gym full of women in the middle of orgasms or panting as they tried to recover from them.

Yang allowed herself to fall backwards, the rubber toy giving her one last wave of pleasure as it fought against the movement, eventually contorting and nearly flinging out of her then gaping hole. Her pink walls spasmed as she let out one last spray of juices, giving even more of the mat beneath her the same shine that was on her sweat-soaked skin.

After a minute she took notice of Nora, who was nearly vibrating as her eyes were locked on...

"Thanks for spotting me, you can lick the toy clean if y- You're already doing it, wow."

True to her words, Yang was able to lift her neck slightly and see the redhead licking away at the well-used shaft. She was cleaning it of every drop of Yang's cum, and by the ravenous nature of it alongside the hand she had shoved into her shorts, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

As Yang's head fell back onto the mat, she slowly reached into her jacket for her scroll. Pulling it out, she brought up the team chat and sent a message before letting her arms fall to the side and resting.

 _I love you three._


	5. Week Three: Blake's Bra

**AN: Hi, everyone! It's been way too long, and I blame it on the fact that this chapter is cursed. I had to rethink it and restart it way too many times and it was awful, but now it's done and I'm free~! Hope you like it! I was hugely helped by my good friend and co-author on our other story _Freedom Through Restraints_ , theGrimmRWBYfanblog at Tumblr! Chem them out, they're awesome!**

* * *

Bright sun shined through the open curtains of team RWBY's dorm, painting the room in a comfortable haze of warmth. Hardly a single noise disturbed the peace, an earlier ruckus failing to do the same.

Amber eyes opened slowly in that calm environment, taking in the bright silver in front of them with a reluctance bred by exhausting days of useful training. "Ruby?" The question was pointless with how obvious it was. Light reflected off of a brown mop of with red streaks, giving the girl an almost ethereal glow that seemed to be replicated in her mercury eyes. She was in bed, right? Then why was Ruby only just peaking over the edge of her mattress?

"Hi, Blake!" The girl popped up like a puppy, something that provoked some sort of swelling inside of the faunus that canines never managed to replicate. It was a pleasant sight, often calming to anyone except one detail. The bright smile on her face held less certainty than normal.

Mornings were Ruby's most marvelous time of day. Her energy would run high, sapping the sun itself of power as she was filled with a confidence only brought out when her three teammates were the only ones around. The fact that a crack was appearing in that armor made Blake tense up as she rose from her position. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

The younger girl managed to pull off a shade of skin similar to Weiss as she paled, waving her hands frantically in front of her face. "Ah! Nothing, nothing!"

Blake got out of bed, paying no mind to the way her robe slipped open to show off the swell of her breasts as she looked around. "Where are Weiss and Yang? Did something happen?" Why wouldn't they have told her? Was it something secretive? Should she-

"No!" A stomp accompanied Ruby's shout, freezing her fellow brunette in place. "Gaaaahhh! I was just trying to wake you up nice and calm and stuff so you'd have a nice morning and then a nice day and stuff and it took me two seconds to mess it up!" Her arms folded up, her face set in a saddened pout that tugged at nearly every string Blake had.

"Oh, Ruby…" Trying to step out of her comfort zone for her friend, Blake took Ruby into a slightly awkward hug. It was quickly returned by the shorter girl, though the slightly-saddened look remained. "Why so concerned about whether I have a nice day or not?" She appreciated it, though she was a long way from being used to the treatment.

Turning her head so she wouldn't just be mumbling into Blake's skin, Ruby tried to explain. "Weiss dragged Yang out to talk to Glynda since she got mad at Yang for something, and I know today's the first time in a while that you and me are gonna be together all day so without Yang here to cheer you up like she always does, I wanted to make sure that I did it instead because you were probably planning on taking off more clothes but I messed up and we're both going to have awful days and you'll stop wanting to do this clothes stuff that we were all having fun with, and it's my fault and-!"

Blake could hear the distress dripping from her leader's voice just as much as she could feel the literal dripping onto her chest. "Ruby, don't cry!" If she weren't so paranoid, everything would've worked out fine for the little rose. Moving backwards, Blake sat on her bad and managed to get Ruby onto her lap. "How long have you been worrying about this?" She couldn't see her scroll, so she didn't know what time it was.

"…A couple of hours." It took the furry ears on top of her head for Blake to be able to hear the mumble. "You and I don't have any classes until after lunch, so I thought you might wanna sleep in and then we could go to the library together, maybe?"

No wonder the girl was freaking out; she'd probably been obsessing over it from the minute she woke up! "Thank you, Ruby. I appreciate that you're trying so hard to make sure I have a good day." She was trying to make her best Yang impression to calm the girl down, though Yang tended to use more childlike words when speaking to her baby sis. She had everything else down though as far as she could tell: holding Ruby close, gently stroking her arm, talking calmly. It wasn't too often that Yang had needed to comfort her sister, but over time it'd been seen often enough by Blake and Weiss that they both knew the procedure in case they needed to use it.

Pulling away enough to angle Ruby's chin up and meet her eyes, Blake gave her a small, sincere smile. "As long as you're with me, I'm sure we'll both have a great day. Come on, let's get dressed so you can help me show off that I'm done wearing bras."

The way Ruby's face shifted from sad to overjoyed was a spectacle of its own for the faunus, one that she didn't want to forget. "Yaaay~! I'll make sure not to mess anything else up! Oh! I'll change in the closet so you can change in private!" Before she could tell her it was far from necessary, Blake was already watching Ruby hop off into the small room and closing herself off.

"I still have to grab my bodice…" With a shake of her head, Blake got off of the bed and started to get ready for the day. She hoped nothing problematic came up, mostly so Ruby wouldn't have to worry about anything going wrong. The girl was more sweet and caring than anyone she'd ever known, with the possible exception of her sister. It'd always be a shame if anything interfered with her happiness.

As she shuffled through her drawers, Blake came across some of Yang's thongs amidst her own panties. _'Thongs she doesn't need anymore.'_ Groaning, Blake had to brace herself against the dresser as she recalled her partner's state of dress. _'I need to stop thinking about it, or I'll soak every seat I take today...'_ Slowly, she pulled on her clothes and inwardly whined as she felt the cloth rub against her already moist sex. She looked perfectly composed outside, but that didn't hold true beyond the façade, something she always did her best to conceal.

She eventually dawned her stockings and shoes, then her scarf and ribbons. All she needed left was her bodice, which was in the closet with…

"Ruby?!" Upon opening the closet door, Blake's eyes were immediately met with the sight of the scantily clad red girl vigorously masturbating with her eyes closed. It surprised her, causing her to shout out in a way that startled Ruby in return. The younger girl yelped, leaping nearly a foot into the air as she pulled her fingers away from her dripping sex.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry sorry!" Though she had most of her outfit on, Ruby lacked the short red and black skirt that would've given her bare lower lips at least some form of cover. Instead, she had to cover herself with one hand as she grabbed the skirt with the other and moved past Blake. "I'll, um, finish in the bathroom!" She rushed off, closing herself away just as she had done mere moments before with the other adjoining room. After a moment, the door swung open as Ruby stared at her with a bright red face. "I-I meant getting dressed! Not-!" Her throat running dry, she had to slam the door closed again to prevent some degree of humiliation.

All the while, Blake was somewhat frozen as she stared. She knew Ruby was cute, and even attractive, something that was unavoidable to think about given their team's recent choices. Seeing her like that, however…

With cheeks just as red as Ruby's own, Blake grabbed the last article of clothing she needed and finished getting dressed. It seemed that it wouldn't just be thoughts of a nearly naked blonde that kept her soaked throughout the day.

Their walk to the library was slightly awkward, but both girls got over it soon enough. Talking about what they planned on looking over helped, especially when the school's new arrivals were mentioned. Neither girl could deny that they enjoyed books, though the difference in their favorite stories was quite significant. Blake held a series of dramatic tales based on historic events, each aiming for an authentic experience while Ruby's books each held bright covers depicting awe-inspiring fantasy, stories of heroes and magic.

Though Ruby calmed down after a while, Blake wasn't able to rid herself of the blush that painted her cheeks. The school's halls were large, yet since the dare had begun, it always seemed like everyone was right next to them as they watched, providing an almost claustrophobic experience. The few students roaming around like Blake and Ruby seemed more like a flood of people passing by to see the two girls on display.

Hardly a single student didn't give her chest a glance, and quite a few spent as long as they could to take in the sight. She didn't really mind when some started following the brunettes on their way, knowing that they were in the middle of something that would be more than just a little entertaining for anyone with an interest in women.

It was definitely exciting for herself, the stiff nipples topping each of her mounds not caused by cold weather. She kept thinking about how there was a growing crowd following them as they held their conversation, and the implications of it were significantly further-reaching than anything she or Ruby would actually allow or be interested in. She would allow them to watch, but there was only one person that Blake would allow to do anything more than that.

"Blake?" Ruby's voice drew the faunus' attention, and the warm hand that grabbed hers was soothing as the shorter girl tilted her head. "You okay? You got quiet. Well, quieter than usual, I mean…"

Again, Ruby showed her that same dedication to her friends. As Blake reached over and ruffled Ruby's hair, earning a squawk in return, she decided that there might just be two people that she'd allow to do more than watch.

Finally, they arrived in the library. Walking inside, both girls walked straight to their normal area. The librarian saw the small group that was tagging along and shooed them away, telling them that if they gathered together and caused a ruckus, she'd make sure they all got detention for a month. The threat worked, allowing Blake and Ruby to take their seats next to each other peacefully after they grabbed the few books they were looking for.

Blake tried to just sit down and read so she could have something to talk about with Ruby, but it was…difficult to say the least. Even if she had managed to completely calm down from earlier, the constant knowledge that she was mostly topless in public was enough to nag at her mind constantly. She had to keep rereading the same passages over and over to understand what was happening in the story.

She shifted in her seat in an attempt to sit up and pay more attention, but the wet fabric of her panties managed to stick to the seat just enough to drag against her wet lips. Blake's eyes shut as she held back a moan, barely controlling herself.

Okay, that wasn't going to work. Maybe talking to Ruby could get her mind off of things.

Blake turned her head to the side, intending on asking a question of the rose. Instead, she was stopped still, stalled again by what Ruby was doing.

Ruby was staring… at her chest. She was nearly drooling too. While Blake was busy being distracted by her own arousal, Ruby was apparently being distracted by her.

"Ruby?" It was a surprise that her leader was so blatant about it if anything, and the fact that she was doing it at all was even more unexpected.

"Ahh!" Ruby yelped in response to the call, snapping her hands to her mouth as soon as she remembered where they were. The blush on her cheeks grew as large as it did earlier, nearly glowing as she seemed to want to just melt into the ground. Her voice was quiet as she slid down in her seat, giving a couple boys across the way a nice view since they proved willing to crouch down just to see it. "I'm sorry!"

The younger girl's behavior had been strange all day, and it was getting to the point that Blake was even more curious about it than she was aroused. "Nothing to be sorry about, Ruby. Just… Can you tell me what's different today? I don't mind you staring, but you haven't really been doing it these past couple weeks." No, she certainly would've noticed.

The thought of being watched by Ruby was becoming more interesting to her by the second. Maybe she had been watching and she was just too absorbed in Yang to see it? Well, the silent observer was certainly an interesting idea…

Ruby tried to avoid meeting her gaze as she tried to explain, drawing Blake's attention from her thoughts. "Yang was asking me to look after you today, so I tried to do that but you're like...really pretty…and with everything else she said..." Her face was glowing red as her voice lowered in volume, a bit shy at admitting such thoughts.

Oh? Past the mention of Yang's act of kindness, there was something else that caught Blake's attention. "What else did she say, Ruby?"

The way Ruby's eyes immediately snapped towards her panties and then upwards to her breasts was telling enough to get the idea. The younger girl struggled to speak for a moment, giving Blake enough time to play with her a bit. If she was right, maybe she and Ruby could get a bit closer?

Getting out of her seat, Blake pushed aside the assorted fantasy books Ruby was looking at to take their place on the edge of the table. Her stocking-clad calf pressed against Ruby's bare thigh, drawing a gasp from the girl that sent a tingle of pleasure down Blake's spine.

She'd been listening when Weiss described to Yang what she and Ruby had gotten up to on their trip. Maybe it was time she experienced what it was like to play with a Rose? The rise and fall of Ruby's chest was increasing in speed and intensity, making the faunus lick her lips at the thought of taking the supple breasts presented to her into her mouth. Yes, she definitely felt a desire to let Ruby do more than just watch.

It seemed to Blake that her arousal had passed a tipping point. After spending the entire walk to the library and all the time since consumed by dirty thoughts, she couldn't stop herself from acting on them. Their place in the library was suddenly much more present in their mind as were the positions of every other student near them.

With soft midday light shining through the windows in the mostly quiet building, Blake was half-naked on the table she and her friends had spent so many hours at. As always, other students were quietly doing their own thing, though this time, that meant carefully taking in every movement she made.

With the mood set for the taller brunette, she looked down at the blushing, open-mouthed girl below her. With eyes half-lidded and lust dripping from her voice, she spoke to Ruby in the only tone she could manage. "What else did she tell you about, Ruby?"

With Blake in front of her, Ruby sat straight up in her seat, her breath hitching as her bare lips rubbed against the wooden chair. Mouth opening and closing a few times before she actually managed to make a sound, Ruby squeaked out a response. "S-stuff about y-you touching yourself in front of a class and-!" The younger girl gasped as Blake's leg began to move, gently rubbing against her smooth thigh. "And how you two were...touching...in the courtyard while people were...were…" With the sight presented to her at that moment, Ruby couldn't find it in herself to keep talking.

Using the flexibility that served her so well in training, Blake lifted her leg high into the air and brought it around over Ruby's head to the other side. With her new position, Blake's soaked, panty-clad mound was right in front of the younger girl's face. "What did she do in the courtyard, Ruby? I don't think 'touching' is the only way to describe it. Tell me what your sister did." Blake started sliding against the table, allowing Ruby to see how the wet cloth stuck to the surface.

"She-"

Before she could continue, Blake interrupted with a correction. "Your sister~"

It got the response she desired, making Ruby shift against her chair again at the reminder that she was thinking about her own older sister. "M-my sister fingered you in the courtyard!" There was a hint of desperation in Ruby's voice as she answered, hoping that she'd be rewarded by the faunus as she had been by her own partner.

The lusty smile on Blake's face turned into a grin as she tilted her head. "Good, but what she was doing was _fucking_ me. Do you want to do the same, Ruby? Is that why you were _fucking_ yourself in the closet, Ruby? Tell me what you want to do to me~"

"I-I want to- to-"

With a raise of her hand, Blake silenced her. "Actually, how about you just show me? Come on, Ruby, show me what you want to do with my body~"

With the invitation laid out, Ruby had no real choice but to accept it. With the boundless energy she always seemed to possess, Ruby nearly leaped out of her chair to bury her face in Blake's chest. It was clear that she'd been lusting after the faunus all day with how eager she was, quickly wrapping her mouth around one of the stiff nipples that topped her breasts.

Blake stiffened at the touch, shocked at how intense the sensation was. It was similar to the feeling of her partner's touch, yet on an area she had assumed would be less sensitive. She had to bite her lip to prevent an errant moan from escaping her mouth. It wouldn't do to appear less than in control.

Ruby began to go further, taking both breasts into her hands and massaging them as she moaned around Blake's nipple. It somehow tasted just like she had dreamed, driving her to desire it even more as her tongue began to run circles around the nub.

"G-good," Blake cursed the stutter silently, though the lack of change in Ruby's actions told her it went unnoticed. "You love my breasts, don't you? You've been staring at them all day, wanting to do this."

The words couldn't be denied, something that made Ruby's embarrassment grow even further. She knew she couldn't control herself at times like this, something Weiss and Blake were finding out quickly. Her mind started to drift, wondering what they'd do to her. If they started truly treating her like a little slut for their pleasure, then she could-

Reaching down, Blake pinched one of Ruby's sticker-clad nipples, causing the girl to gasp and pull away for a moment as she looked up at Blake. "You were losing focus. Have you lost interest?" The taller girl frowned, clearly disapproving.

Panicking, Ruby tried to explain. "Nonono! I-I got distracted, but I was just thinking about you!" She didn't want to make Blake mad!

"Ruby," Blake cupped the other girl's cheek, her frown turning into a soft smile, "Don't worry, I was kidding. Now get back to work before I really do get mad~." Grinning, she nudged Ruby's head back towards her chest, an action Ruby accepted with glee.

With the return of Ruby's mouth and tongue, Blake was able to get back into the euphoria it brought her. "Very good, Ruby~!" The faunus began to wonder, how far could she take things with Ruby? What could she say and do that they would both be comfortable with?

Well...the best method in many situations was often to try what you could and see what worked. "You love being watched, don't you?" She began with a question she knew the answer to. All four of them loved it in the right situation.

Doing as expected, Ruby looked up and agreed with a nod. She didn't let it stop her from tending to the older brunette's chest, unwilling to be punished.

"Let me bring our audience closer, then. You'd appreciate that, wouldn't you?" The way Ruby stiffened for a moment was enough to make Blake pause, but the nod that came a moment later was enough. She could always make them go away. She definitely would if they tried anything.

Amber eyes turned away from silver, locking with the eyes of several students nearby one after another. Classmates that were all watching intently from across the aisle. Blake's hand rose and gestured for them to approach, a seductive finger waving them over.

As Blake did the same with a few others sprinkled around, almost a dozen total students came towards the girls. They stopped just a few feet away, halting as the faunus again gestured the order.

With her task complete, Blake returned her attention to Ruby. She was almost surprised when she met with the girl's eyes again instantly. It seemed that Ruby hadn't stopped looking at her for even a second. Chest heaving, Blake's breath quickened. Having someone so dedicated in a situation like this...it was intoxicating.

Blake needed more. She needed it immediately.

"They're right there, Ruby~" She took hold of Ruby's head once again, grasping at the back and tangling her fingers in the short dyed hair. If Ruby didn't want to look away, she wouldn't give her the choice. "They're watching a little slut play with her mistress in the middle of the library." Oh god, the way Ruby moaned around her peak at those words was to die for. Blake needed it again and again! "This isn't even the first time you've done this. Your other mistress did the same less than a week ago, didn't she?"

Half-lidded eyes were staring at nothing but Blake's as Ruby moaned again, her efforts faltering as her body twitched. She wasn't being touched, but god did it feel like she was. Every one of Blake's words washed over her body like a physical presence, resonating within her core. Her arousal had to be making its way down her legs by this point. The slight breeze of the library was teasing her as if it were in on it, a silent conspirator to the faunus above her. The cool nature reminded her of Weiss, the first to play with her in such a way. The way things were going, it was as if she were going to cum before she could even play with herself.

There was a sharp tug on her hair, shocking Ruby out of the trance she had fallen into once more. Ruby was confused as the hand started moving her away from the stiff peak she'd been tending to, whimpering at the loss as she portrayed her emotions through wide eyes. The disorientation melted away as soon as she reached the faunus' goal; the other nipple that had been sorely neglected up until that point.

Watching Ruby melt back into her work with a cheery giggle muffled by her breast, Blake's amusement rose. "You're such a simple slut, aren't you? You just want to be used as a cute little toy for your sexy mistresses. You'd be happy with anything as long as Weiss or I was playing with you." Her grip tightened for a moment, provoking Ruby to respond as her body twitched again in pleasure from the contrasting pain.

The nod was enough for Blake to loosen and smile, all while giving her another idea. "...I bet it's not enough for you though, is it?" The smile turned into a frown while her fingers started to clench, sending a slight bit of fear through the younger girl. She hadn't displeased her, had she? Blake's face shifted then to a more sadistic smile as she pressed Ruby even harder into her breast. "I bet a slut like you even wants her own sister to play with her like a toy~."

The sentence struck Ruby in a way the others hadn't quite managed, sending her over the edge so suddenly and with such force that she lost the ability to work her mouth at all. She just moaned into Blake, giving her enough pleasure that her own orgasm was nearing as well.

"Did I say you could cum, Ruby?" Her voice was stern, though her mind was calling for her to stop and let the girl ride out her high in a soothing manner. Blake got the feeling that she could make things feel even better, though, and intended on capitalizing while she could. One orgasm might be good, but why not work towards more?

Blake ripped Ruby's head away from her chest, causing a gasp and several whimpers to escape her mouth. "I don't recall ordering you to cum, slut. You're close to earning yourself a punishment if you don't make it up to me. Are you going to make it up to me, Ruby~?"

Truly, Blake's eyes were those of a predator in that moment, something that made certain there would be no idea of resistance anywhere in Ruby's mind. "Y-yes!" She shook her head up and down as fast as she could, straining against the tight clenching of her hair. "I-I'm sorry! Please let me make it up to you!"

For a moment, Blake simply glared. Ruby needed to feel like she had failed if she was to learn that obedience would not be tolerated. When she looked as though she were about to begin begging once more, Blake let go of her head and moved away. "If you cum again before me, you will regret it." Even with the harsh nature of the words, Ruby's face lit up with an almost tangible glow as she eagerly accepted the terms.

After pushing Ruby back to give herself some space, Blake moved further back onto the table and leaned back. The cool wood surface chilled the backs of her thighs and some of her upper shoulders, giving her a reminder of exactly what she wasn't wearing. "Up," she signalled, "get on your knees above me and get back to work."

Without daring to waste a moment contemplating the 'why' behind the order, Ruby obeyed. She was quickly on the table as Blake demanded, her knees on either side of Blake's legs as she leaned down to resume her treatment of Blake's breasts. Blake allowed herself to focus on her slut's work, her breath hitching as a few particular strokes or Ruby's small tongue managed to hit her in just the right way.

If she was being honest, Blake had to admit that Ruby had been improving immensely in just the time she had been working right then. While her first licks showed her limited experience, Ruby managed to start doing so well that Blake was certain she'd be able to cum just from her breasts alone if given enough time.

Of course, that wasn't her goal at the moment. More important was playing with her rose. "Do you know why I had you position yourself this way, Ruby?"

As Ruby shook her head and showed some slight confusion in her eyes, Blake reached towards Ruby's barely-covered bottom and flipped up her skirt. Her hands then latched onto the younger girl's perfectly firm rear and squeezed, earning another sound of raw pleasure. "Do you remember where we are, Ruby?"

In her lust-addled state, it took Ruby a moment to recall the information. As soon as the details of their positioning popped into the forefront of her mind, her eyes shot open in shock. The leader started to squirm in Blake's grip, though she didn't dare to stop what she was doing.

"That's right, Ruby~!" Blake chuckled as the feeling of authority rose yet another level. "While you're licking your mistress' breasts in the middle of the library, there are a dozen pairs of eyes staring right at your wet, slutty pussy, _and they all love it~!"_

Though Ruby couldn't see them, Blake could witness the reactions of everyone watching with a simple crane of her neck. The assembled boy and girls were just eating it up. Nothing but the fear- _common sense-_ that it would be a bad idea was stopping the crowd from joining the girls in relieving their urges. With how strict the librarians were, there was no doubt in Blake's mind that they'd get more than just a glare if caught. Blake could tell that some of the other students were close to touching themselves anyway with how they were shifting around. It was likewise interesting to note the different 'sizes' among the boys, something she'd have even more interest in if it held any appeal to her beyond curiosity.

Looking back down and pushing away idle musings, Blake's grin grew as she noticed how Ruby was fairing. Her face was red with arousal and embarrassment, fully aware that she was on display in the most intimate way possible.

Unlike last time with Weiss, she wasn't being lit by a campfire. They could see every inch of her exposed rear from closer than before. She could feel herself still twitching from her orgasm, something that they'd be able to see clearly. Both the hole between her bare lips and even the rosebud above were entirely visible and there was nothing she could do without facing punishment.

Ruby whimpers became more frequent as she continued to squirm, consequently wiggling her bottom for the others' viewing pleasure. Showing off was something she was able to do, but being shown in such a way was almost an entirely different experience.

Happy to watch how Ruby reacted to the treatment, Blake squeezed and kneaded her cheeks. It brought out the most delicious noises from the girl, ones that only intensified as she allowed her fingertips to drift closer and closer to Ruby's soaked folds without actually touching them.

"You're doing well…" In her position, those words were music to Ruby's ears. The exhaustion in her mouth from working over Blake's breasts and what her orgasm took out of her were building up inside of Ruby. Even so, it was conflicting with her desire to continue, to satisfy Blake and make sure she wasn't punished for cumming without permission. It didn't help that the burning shame of being seen in her state was a conflict of its own, one that made her both want to run to hide under a blanket and keep going for hours. "But." A shiver went down Ruby's spine with the way Blake said that word, telling her she'd have to take things even further before they were done. With the way her drenched hole twitched at the idea, she found it hard to mind.

"While I may be willing to let you cover up soon, I need to finish, first. Do you think you're up for the job?" Oh, did Blake need it. There was a veritable pool of her juices on the table, and it was hard to believe she'd ever be able to rid her panties of the raw scent of sex that covered them.

Though she wanted to rest, to cover up, to have another orgasm of her own, none of those things triggered Ruby's drive to succeed as strongly as the idea that she was being given the opportunity to help Blake cum. Defying orders for just a moment, she let herself off of Blake's nipple to speak quickly to her. "Yes! Yes, I can do it! I want you to cum, mistress! Please!" God, saying that word herself was enough to send shocks through her body. What she'd do for the ability to feel that even more.

"Good~!" Blake let go of Ruby's ass, bringing one hand around to gently stroke her cheek. Ruby nuzzled into the palm, shuddering and moaning at just the simple touch. "Then stay where you are and reach back to spread yourself for our spectators." The additional command was torturous to the girl, forcing her to expose even more of her inner self and to tease her sensitive lips at the same time. She followed the order despite her hesitation, mewling in a slight complaint as she heard multiple voices moan or comment their appreciation.

With no further explanation, Blake slid herself further back on the table until Ruby found her face right above the black bikini panties that the older girl had completely soaked through. Even though it wasn't as strong as Blake's, Ruby's nose instantly picked up on the scent of the other girl's arousal. The urge to sink down and bury herself in the source of it was overwhelming, something she barely managed to resist.

As it happened, she didn't need to resist for that long. Both of Blake's hands quickly found purchase in her hair, forcefully sinking her face down right into the panty-covered snatch. "Be a good pet and lick me until I cum, Ruby~!"

By this time, Blake couldn't hold back any longer, even for the sake of appearing collected. Just the touch of Ruby's face against her crotch was enough to make her hiss, pushing her hips up against the girl as soon as she could.

It couldn't have come soon enough that the rose started to lap at her petals, doing her best to utilize the skills she had just refined. Even with the barrier in between Ruby's tongue and Blake's folds, the stimulation was enough to make the faunus jerk and writhe under her touch. If it wasn't there, Blake was certain that she'd lose herself entirely.

Despite the soreness of her tongue, Ruby gave the full effort she could manage to please Blake. The taste of her cream was absolutely divine to the girl, a nectar she'd never refuse. Thick strands of it connected her mouth to Blake every time she moved away to adjust.

For the voyeurs to the scene, they were shocked that things had escalated even further. A few more had stumbled across the scene, joining the crowd with wide eyes as they watched Ruby go down on her teammate.

As she kept working, it was inevitable that Ruby would eventually stumble on the holy grail. As her tongue stroked across the surface once again, it swept over a hard nub beneath the cloth. Blake's entire body jolted as she gasped, her mouth and eyes shooting open as lightning ran through her veins. She had half a mind to order Ruby to avoid the spot, fearing that it was too much, but the girl had already pieced together what it was.

At that point, Blake's mind seemed to entirely leave her body. Ruby began licking and suckling upon the nub as if it were her nipple, torturing her clit with endless sensation that she could hardly handle. The peak that she saw coming was suddenly upon her as Blake came, a scream tearing out of her throat as her back arched into the air, lifting Ruby with her.

More of Blake's juices poured out and sprayed onto Ruby's mouth and chin, all while she just continued licking away at her sensitive core. Tears were appearing in the faunus' eyes by the time she managed to try and pull her away, weakly saying to stop over and over.

Her attention no longer on playing with Blake's sex, Ruby looked up with a massive grin, hoping that she'd done a good job. The dazed look on the older girl's face alongside the way she kept shaking and jerking about told her she did, but her mind craved the confirmation.

It took Blake some time to gather herself, eventually meeting Ruby's eyes. The question was clear in those silver orbs, a question Blake was happy to answer. "You did wonderfully, Ruby."

The look on Ruby's face right then was priceless, a smile of pure joy overtaking everything before the girl leapt forward, forgetting her orders to take the faunus into a tight hug as she giggled and squirmed.

The movement was a tad unpleasant for Blake as even the innocent touch managed to set off shocks through her body, but she was able to calm herself with several deep breaths and return the embrace. They held there for well over a minute, allowing Blake to relax.

To Blake's surprise, Ruby disrupted the peace of the moment. The girl started to jerk about in her arms, obviously trying and failing to remain still. Curious, Blake studied her for a moment, though with the girl's face buried between her breasts it was difficult to tell much.

Gently grabbing her by the chin and lifting her head, the issue was almost instantly apparent. Her face was flushed, her breathing heavy and her movement centered around her legs primarily. "Ahh, so my little pet still wants to cum?"

Ruby was actively ignoring the protests of her lip as she bit down on it, trying to control herself as she gave a soft 'mhm.' As Blake began to push against her, Ruby got the signal to get up and off the table.

"Well I suppose I should reward you after all, since you did such a good job after your...hiccup." The reminder of her failure made Ruby fidget, hoping that it wouldn't still be counted against her. "Bend over the table again."

Following orders, Ruby hoped that she'd be allowed to experience the release she needed. If she was being honest, she normally would've already cum again. She was well past the point that she came before, but her will held strong. She wouldn't cum again, not without permission.

Reaching down, Blake ran two fingers along Ruby's lips, indulging herself in more of the wonderful gasps that Ruby was so willing to supply. "So wet~," Blake got onto her knees as she spoke, setting her face at level with Ruby's rear. "So desperate for touch~!"

When cool air suddenly teased her pussy, Ruby nearly came that instant. Blake was blowing on her! So unfair! She started whining, rocking slightly on the table as she wished Blake would just hurry up.

"Someone's impatient~, though I suppose I should get on with it. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She didn't need to look up to realize Ruby was nodding, especially with how fast the girl's pussy was twitching at the mere mention of release. "Very well."

Leaning forward, Blake neared Ruby's slit. Hot air brushed against it as it clamped down on nothing, crying out for something to fill it, touch it, do anything more. Finally ready to fulfill that desire, Blake stuck her tongue out and...stopped. She'd been curious about something for a while, and her leader was providing an excellent opportunity to test it. "Ruby~?"

"Y-yes?!" She didn't mean to sound agitated, but her choices were slim as she shook with need.

"Have you been washing yourself down here? Even your...other hole?"

Suddenly, the shaking ceased. Ruby's body went stock still as her mouth gaped, struck speechless as she was caught. "Y-y-yes," her voice was nearly silent, but Blake could hear it just fine.

"My little slut wants to have her ass played with? I suppose I should do as she asks. It is her reward, after all!" Without any hesitation, the faunus leaned slightly up and stuck out her tongue, giving the tight rosebud a pass of the pink appendage. She was greeted a pleasantly clean taste, as if the girl had just stepped out of the shower. It was no different than any other patch of skin, something that allowed her to continue with her plan.

Ruby planned on rejecting the idea, stating that she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, but as soon as Ruby felt Blake's tongue caress her puckered hole, her resistance melted. A long moan played into the air, unhindered by any restraint. it continued as Blake's tongue started to play with the girl's ass, flicking back and forth between long drags across the surface. Ruby had no restraint at that moment, writhing and moaning at will.

She was so far beyond what she thought she could handle, even further than she had gone with Weiss. Ruby needed to cum more than she'd ever felt before, but she just...couldn't. At this point, there wasn't anything within herself that was focused on holding back, it just wasn't happening. Oh, god, why couldn't she cum?! Tears built in her eyes, spilling over as her overstimulated body begged for release.

"Ruby~," Blake's voice barely caught her attention as she experienced the shortest respite, allowing Ruby to try and catch her breath. "When I do what I'm about to do, _I want you to cum for me~."_

With the order given, Ruby instantly realized that no matter what happened next, it would set her off. She wasn't sure what Blake would do, but it would-

Catching the younger girl off-guard out of sheer surprise, Blake pressed herself forward and shoved her tongue straight into Ruby's ass. The overwhelming sensation of raw pleasure mixed with the pain of spreading the virgin hole, sending Ruby so far past her peak that she was unable to make any noise as she came.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her pussy squirted out onto Blake's chest, clear fluid coating the otherwise spit-soaked mounds. Ruby's vision went blurry, seemingly crossing as all feeling in her body faded with the exception of her sex and her pierced asshole. She was nothing but a ball of sensitivity at that point, feeling everything and nothing all at once.

Ruby wasn't able to tell until over a few minutes later that she had been picked up off the table to be held in Blake's arms. They were both sat in Ruby's seat as Blake held tightly onto her, peppering her with kisses.

When she came back to the real world, Blake was quick to stop and get her attention. "Ruby? Are you okay?" The younger girl nodded in affirmation, soothing Blake's worrisome mind. "Good, good…" She gave her a few more kisses, causing Ruby to almost purr as she hummed in response.

It was obvious that Blake was worried about everything, requiring Ruby to take on her leader duties! Taking the older girl's cheek into her palm, Ruby met her eyes and smiled. "Blake, I loved it."

The words struck Blake speechless for a time, though she recovered and sheepishly smiled. "Even the whole 'slut', 'mistress', and 'pet' thing?" As she got another affirmative, Blake happily leaned forward to kiss Ruby on the lips.

They held the kiss for a while, moaning as they shared each other's tastes and brushed their tongues together. Both were breathless by the time they finished, taking a minute to recover. "I guess we should probably head back to the dorm..." Looking around, Blake waved goodbye to the crowd that was still eagerly watching. Though the main show ended, the results of it were still all over the duo and most of their bodies were still visible.

Ruby got off of Blake's lap, trying to avoid looking at the assembled students. Remembering everything they saw was turning her face red again, making her want to hurry and get out. She gathered their scrolls, handing Blake's over to the taller girl's appreciation.

With the plan to simply walk away, Blake felt somewhat awkward leaving the crowd. She took a step away before turning back, smiling. "Thank you, everyone. Hope you enjoyed." Looking down, she could see that the assorted boys and girls were stuck in a state of extreme arousal. "Sorry about that. Have fun taking care of it I suppose?"

Smoothly walking away from a fairly awkward situation, Blake checked her scroll. As it turned out, she had a message from Yang.

 _Hey Blakey! Glyndas the woooooorst! DX You doing anything fun with Rubles? Anythin sexy~? Im trying to sneak something fun in here ;D_

Attached was an image that made Blake's heart race the instant she looked at it. In her barely-clothed state, Yang had taken a picture of herself fingering her exposed slit while presumably pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

Though she and Ruby were about to walk to the exit and out, Yang's message struck a chord inside of her. Blake stopped, gently grabbing Ruby's arm and leading her back to their spot. Though they started to disperse, the crowd returned the instant the two girls did.

Giving Ruby her scroll after pulling up the camera, Blake addressed the crowd. "I saw one of you walk off and come back earlier. Was that to make sure the librarian didn't catch us?" She got the feeling it was. The scent of the old man's cologne had a tendency to stick to anyone nearby. Honestly, she was just trying to make up some sort of excuse for them to explain herself. When they affirmed her guess, Blake built up her courage and got onto her knees before them all.

"If it gets anywhere but my chest, you'll regret it. If you take pictures, you'll regret it. If you make a big deal out of this, you'll regret it." Her face lit up with a glow, unbelieving of what she was about to do. "If you want, you can cum on me." It was hard for Blake to believe how fast she was presented with over a dozen masturbating students.

* * *

Within the half hour, Yang giddily snuck her phone out to check what Blake's response was. She hoped she flustered her partner, knowing how she got all hot and bothered thinking of her. It was agonizing to have to wait for Glynda to turn away, but it'd be worth it to read what she said!

As she opened the message to a picture, Yang was a bit confused. Not what expected, but what had she sent…?

Yang's jaw dropped as she opened up the image. Framed in the center was her partner, smiling as she kneeled on the floor with a chest soaked in cum. The faunus' black bodice framed her creamy breasts, something that was only amplified as they were coated in a layer of milky white cum. Thick ropes crossed and splotched all over, alongside a thinner fluid that seemed to have possibly been from a girl? One of Blake's hands was raised, a string of cum connecting it to her chest and showing off how sticky it was.

Where did Blake find that many people? It looked like way more than just a couple loads! What happened with Blake?! How did she miss out?! In came another message, giving her some of the details she hoped for.

 _Ruby and I went to the library to read some books. We ended up having sex on a table. A crowd watched us, and as thanks for helping us keep out of trouble, I let them shower me in their appreciation. (No one touched me except for Ruby.) I hope you like the picture._

Shaking her head, Yang made sure to save the image to multiple private folders. She could tell her partner thought she might respond poorly to it, but the truth was anything but. She'd have to assure her that she was more than happy to support her fun, but first…

Navigating back to her chat with Blake, Yang quickly sent out a message.

 _You are such a tease! I think I can sneak out, so dont clean it up! I wanna see it in person before you do!_


End file.
